Bent Reality
by ChocoChocoChan
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome's having strange dreams about a person named Inuyasha. She wishes he was real. What happens when she gets knocked into a coma and her dreams don't seem to be dreams anymore.
1. Chapter One

Bent Reality 

Dreams 

            "Inuyasha look out!" Kagome yelled and pointed to a moving tree branch. Inuyasha ducked the branch and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "It has a jewel shard!"

            Miroku ran to Kagome and stood beside her. Sango went and tried to attack the moving branches of the tree with Inuyasha. Shippo hid behind Kagome's legs and Myoga sat contently on Miroku's shoulder. 

            "Where?" Inuyasha growled as he slashed at a tree branch that just pulled itself back together.

            A branch headed straight for Kagome and Miroku at lightning speed. Kagome screamed and Miroku moved to block her. He put his staff out to try and block the sharp branch, but it broke the staff in half and pierced through his body. The branch traveled all the way through his body and out the other side, right though Kagome's body. 

            Kagome saw the stick enter her chest and heard Inuyasha and Sango's screams. Kagome collapsed on the ground with Miroku on top of her, dead. Kagome watched with glazed eyes as the branches attacked Sango and Inuyasha, tearing them to shreds. Inuyasha fell to the ground in a puddle of blood, and Kagome screamed. 

            Kagome's bedroom door flew open as her mom ran in to see why she had screamed. "Kagome dear are you okay?" 

            Kagome sat up in bed panting and in a cold sweat. She looked at her mom with an expression filled with fear. 

            "Oh my poor baby." Kagome's mom went to her and hugged her daughter. "Did you have that dream again? The one with the demons, it will be okay." Her mom stroked Kagome's hair. 

            "But it's always different." Kagome said with a monotone voice. "It's always different, with the same people." 

            Kagome let her mom rock her like mother's do. Usually the dreams hadn't been that bad, but more recently they were getting scarier. 

            "You should try to get back to sleep." Kagome's mom said. "First day of school tomorrow." Her mom stood and made her way to the door. "Are you going to be okay?"

            Kagome nodded. Her mother smiled and shut the door behind her. 

            Kagome threw the blankets off of her and wiped her for head with the back of her hand. 

            "How come I was more scared when I saw Inuyasha die than I was scared for my own life?" she asked herself. She laid back down and put her arms behind her head. "Inuyasha," she sighed. "Wouldn't it be cool if he were real?" she smiled and closed her eyes. "To bad he isn't." 

            She slowly drifted back off to sleep. 

            In the morning Kagome woke to her brother screaming in her ear, interrupting her beautiful dream about how Inuyasha had defeated the moving branches and saved Miroku and herself. She snorted at Sota and turned her back to him. 

            "Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" He started to tickle her sides. Kagome tried not to laugh and put her elbows down trying to block his attempts. Sota just tickled her armpits and her feet then. 

            "OKAY, okay, I'm up!" Kagome yelled and pushed Sota away with her feet. He stumbled back and gave her a sour look. 

            "Get dressed already then." He said. 

            "Can't." Kagome responded. 

            "Why not?" Sota was rather confused. 

            "Cause your in here!" Kagome got up and pushed Sota out of her room. He turned around outside her door and was about to say something when Kagome slammed the door on his face. 

            "HEY!" He yelled. "MY NOSE!" Then she heard his footsteps retreating. 

            "Little brothers." She laughed and promptly started to get her school uniform on. 

            ****

            Kagome leaned on her hand in History class and stared at the back of the person's head in front of her. The other students were talking up a storm and sitting on desks and what not. The teacher hadn't arrived yet. 

            Kagome looked out the window to her left and closed her eyes. 

            "Kagome?" Inuyasha brushed her bangs out of her face. 

            "Hmm." Kagome mumbled. 

            Inuyasha had found her near the god tree sleeping in its shade. She had this way of disappearing and reappearing at the strangest possible moments. At this time, Inuyasha had been sleeping in the branches when he had smelt her scent. It was like she had just magically appeared below him. She always seemed to appear near him. He was glad, he had been worried about her. 

            "Kagome?" he poked her face.

            "Yeah, what?" Kagome scrunched her eyes tightly together and swatted at Inuyasha's hand. 

            "Are you alright?" he leaned down, making his face mere inches away from hers. 

            "Uh huh." Kagome was still half asleep. 

            "I'm glad. I was worried." He said before he could stop himself. He quickly put on his angry face and sat up. "Um, not like I care about you, I was worried about the jewel shards."

            Kagome frowned and Inuyasha felt a small ping in his heart.

            "Come on, Sango has been asking about you." He started to stand up but stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Kagome had grabbed him, but her eyes were still closed. "Kagome?"

            "Don't leave me Inuyasha." She said. 

            Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off his sleeve. He then got up and walked away with a very sad expression on his face. 

            'I should stay with her,' he thought. 'So stop walking and turn around.'

            Kagome could hear his footsteps leaving. She cried out and opened her eyes. 

            Inuyasha turned around, but she was gone. "Kagome!"

            When Kagome opened her eyes she saw only the window in her History class. She looked about the room and saw most of the students were looking at her. 

            "Ah, hello?" Kagome said. 

            "You were talking in your sleep." Eri said. 

            "Yeah, something about someone named Inuyasha." Ayumi said. 

            "You didn't want him to leave," Eri said. 

            "Did he leave?" Yuka was interested. 

            Kagome looked at her three friends and frowned. "Yeah."

            "At least it was just a dream." Ayumi said. 

            "Yeah, but dreams shouldn't end like that!" Yuka interjected. 

            "My dreams do!" Eri pointed a finger at Yuka.

            "Your dreams suck!" Yuka said. 

            Both girls stared at one another. 

            "Now, now you both can dream however you want." Ayumi tried to split up the fight. 

            "Shh, here comes the teacher!" a student looking out the door quickly took his seat. The class went silent. 

            ****

            History went by fast and gym class was there in no time. Kagome ran down the track that surrounded the high school. Her three friends were not far behind. Her black hair was tied up and swung side to side as she ran. She kept her mind focused on running, which is probably why she tripped. 

            "Ouch." Kagome pried her head off the ground. "Now I know how Inuyasha feels." She looked back and saw that she had tripped over a ball. Her friends saw her fall and were running a tad faster to catch up to her. Kagome smiled. 

            "HEY! Lady!" Kagome heard a young boy's voice come from the street beside the school. He was running across it. Kagome saw a car coming and did the first thing that came into her mind. 

            She got up, ran to the boy, pushed him out of the way of the car, and got ran over. She felt a sharp pain hit her ribs and legs and she saw the hard concrete street zoom into her face, then it was all dark. 

            Ayumi screamed and stopped running when she saw the car hit Kagome. Eri kept running till she reached Kagome. The man in the car got out and was a nervous wreck. Yuka walked up to Kagome's mangled body. 

            "Go get help!" Eri told Yuka. She nodded and ran off. The little boy was laying on the grass on the other side of the street with a surprised expression on his face. His mom quickly appeared and scooped him up into her arms. 

            "Kagome?" Eri dare not touch her friend. Kagome was laying face down in front of the car that had hit her. Her legs sprawled out in an unnatural position. Blood was building up around her head. 

            "Mister?" Ayumi said to the man who was pacing back and forth. He didn't respond. "Mister!?" 

            He turned and looked at her. "Do you have a cell phone?" 

            He nodded.

            "Can I use it to call an ambulance?" Ayumi tried to remain calm. 

            He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver cell phone. Ayumi snatched it from him and quickly dialed 911. 

            ****

            Kagome's mom, grandfather and brother waited in the waiting room of the Hospital. But, they felt like doing anything but wait. Sota was playing with the sleeve of his shirt and mumbling something about how Kagome was just faking it. Grandpa was standing in the center of the room with a serious expression on his face. Ms. Higurashi was sitting in a chair with her face in her hands. 

            "Mom," Sota started. "Is Kagome going to be okay?"

            His mother looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Of course she is." She said more to convince herself. 

            The door to the waiting room opened and she stood up. It was Kagome's doctor, and he didn't look like he was carrying good news. 

            "I'm sorry," he said.

            Ms. Higurashi stifled back a sob. 

            "Kagome is in a coma." 

            Ms. Higurashi was so happy her daughter was alive she didn't care she might never wake up. She cried. She cried her eyes out. 

            ****

            Kagome's body lay still in a hospital bed. An I.V. stuck into her wrist and an oxygen mask across her face. On the outside she looked peaceful and motionless, but her mind was working on over time. 

            Kagome stood in a dark room alone. She was wearing her school uniform. "Hello?" she said. Then she felt the black ground give way and she started to fall. She wasn't sure how far she would fall since everything was black. She closed her eyes tight and hugged her body. 

            "Kagome?" she heard a male voice call her name. 

            "She's not here!" she said, squeezing her eyes together tighter. 

            "Oh come on now Kagome!" she felt someone poke her. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha leaning over her. 

            She was laying on her back in some grass in what seemed a very open field. 'Oh great,' she thought. 'Another dream.'

            Inuyasha looked at her angrily and leaned closer to her face. Kagome could feel his hot breath on her face. 

            Hold up. She could feel his breath? Isn't this a dream? 

            Inuyasha grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Kagome didn't even move. Usually when she dreamed of Inuyasha and the other's she could never feel anything. Now she could feel Inuyasha's hands on her thighs holding her up. 

            "Look out!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped to the side quickly as an arrow went shooting past. It grazed Kagome's face. She felt the sting of the cut. She could feel the blood dripping. She reached up with her hand and touched the cut on the side of her face. She cringed in pain and pulled her hand back, there was hot blood on the tips of her fingers. 

            "Hold on!" Inuyasha yelled and ran into the forest. He dodged several branches.

            Kagome was freaking out. Inuyasha was going to get her killed. "Could you maybe carry me differently?!" she yelled out of fear. 

            "Whatever!" Inuyasha yelled back but hopped onto a branch in a tree and pulled Kagome in front of him and carried her like that. He then jumped out of the tree and continued to run through the forest. 

            Kagome didn't think this new position was any better. Now she could see where they were going. She yelped and hid her head in Inuyasha kimono. 

            "Stop right there!" she heard a familiar voice. "And let me kill her!" 

            "No Kikyo don't," Inuyasha stopped running and Kikyo appeared in front of him. She pulled her bow back and aimed for Kagome. "Don't move." 

            She released the arrow and not even Inuyasha had time to dodge it. Kagome felt the sharp edge of the arrow enter he body. She screamed out in pain. 

            This really wasn't a dream.

A/N= Please review. I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. 


	2. Chapter Two

Bent Reality

No Longer Dreams 

            The arrow pierced through Kagome's arm and evaporated on contact. Kagome struggled out of Inuyasha embrace and staggered over to a near by tree. She held her shoulder with her other hand and panted loudly. 

            "Kagome?" Inuyasha took a step towards her but Kagome's face contorted with fear, and he backed away. 

            Kikyo laughed and walked towards Kagome. "I see something has changed. Can you feel pain now?" Kikyo laughed and put her hands on her hips. 

            Kagome continued to pant, she clenched her shoulder and whimpered slightly. 

            "This is no longer a dream…" Kagome said faintly. 

            "A dream?" Inuyasha asked. "What do you mean?"

            Kikyo eyed Kagome and narrowed her eyes. "I see. So that is how you have been able to travel into the past." 

            Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with surprise written all over his face. "What do YOU mean?" he asked Kikyo. 

            "Haven't you ever wondered how she appears out of nowhere, and vanishes just as quickly?" Kikyo questioned. 

            Inuyasha said nothing. 

            Kagome fell to her knees. 

            "She can feel pain now. This will get interesting." Kikyo rubbed her hands together. 

            "Leave her alone Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. 

            "And how do you expect to stop me?" Kikyo said smartly. 

            Inuyasha had no answer. 

            "Go," Kagome panted. "Go, away." She was barely able to breath let alone talk. The pain was getting to her. 

            "You're a weakling." Kikyo said. 

            "And," Kagome huffed, "You're, *pant* dead." 

            Kikyo glared at Kagome. 

            Inuyasha stood between the two. 

            "I have never felt so alive." Kikyo started to walk backwards, away from the two. 

            Kagome looked up, sweat littered her face and her breaths were pained and scattered, but there was still a look of hatred on her face. "Leave." Kagome closed her eyes tightly and leaned against the tree beside her. "Go." 

            Kikyo looked angry but her soul collectors appeared and carried her away. "Good bye Inuyasha." She disappeared into the sky. 

            "Kagome." Inuyasha turned his attention to the girl behind him. 

            'So, I've been going back in time.' She thought. 'So these people are real.' She looked up at Inuyasha's worried expression. 'Inuyasha IS real.' 

            Inuyasha bent over and picked Kagome up, she yelped but did not protest with physical movement. 

            "Let, *pant* go." She managed. "Don't *pant* touch me!" 

            "Shut up." He ran as fast as he could back to Kaede. 

****

            "She will be fine Inuyasha, do not fret." Kaede treated Kagome's wound. 

            Kagome cringed from pain and held her breath. 

            "Breath Kagome." Kaede said. 

            Kagome did. 

            "Feh." Inuyasha said. 

            "I want to go home." She started to cry. "I don't want to be here! I don't care if Inuyasha IS here, I want to go home!" she stood up and staggered to the door. 

            She tripped over her own feet and fell into Inuyasha's arms. He caught her shoulders and held her close, but far away enough so she did not touch him. 

            "Home…" she sobbed. 

            "Kaede." Inuyasha said. "Do you think what Kikyo said was true?"

            "Yes, I do."

            Inuyasha eyes widened. 'So that is how she appears and reappears, she is sleeping.' 

            "Why do you think I can feel pain now!" Kagome yelled. 

            Inuyasha was surprised she had been listening. 

            "Do ye remember what happened last back in your time before ye came here?" Kaede questioned. 

            Kagome put her hands on her neck and thought. "Yes. I ran in front of a car, to save a boy."

            "A car?" Inuyasha asked. 

            "A wagon with no horses." Kagome quickly explained. 

            "How can it move with no horses?" Inuyasha was being stubborn. 

            "Shut up Inuyasha." Kagome pulled away from him. She really did not feel like dealing with his mouth. 

            Inuyasha let go of her shoulders and crossed his arms. "Feh, whatever."

            Kagome looked at Kaede and nodded. "I'm leaving."

            "But where are ye going?" Kaede asked. 

            "To find Kikyo."

            Inuyasha was stunned. 

            "Move Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. He was standing in the doorway. 

            Inuyasha shook out of his trance and stepped aside. 

            "But how do ye know where my sister is?" Kaede ran out of the hut after Kagome. 

            Kagome looked around, and then stopped suddenly and pointed in the opposite direction of the hut. "There."

            "But how?"

            "My soul…" Kagome said, and started to walk off. 

            Inuyasha ran up next to her and scooped her up. 

            "Inuyasha put me down! Please!" She yelled. She was slung over his right shoulder with her butt pointing towards the direction he was facing. 

            "I'll take you to her." He said with a monotone type of voice. "While we're walking you will tell me exactly what happened to you." He ran off. 

            "Ei." Kaede shook her head. 

            Just then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo returned from fishing. 

****

            Kagome's motionless body lay peacefully in the hospital bed. Kagome's mother sat in a chair with her head resting on her hand. She was fast asleep. 

            The door opened and a nurse walked in. She gently shook her. "Ms. Higurashi?" 

            Kagome's mom jerked awake. 

            "Why don't you get some coffee for yourself and perhaps some food?" the nurse said politely. 

            "She's been asleep for a week now, she could wake any second." Ms. Higurashi stood. 

            "I will fetch you when she wakes." The nurse persuaded. 

            Ms. Higurashi considered this. "It is for the best." She headed towards the hospital cafeteria. 

            The nurse walked out of the room and walked by a young man with long white hair, who was wearing a baseball cap. "Good Day Doctor." She greeted him. 

            He nodded to her and walked into Kagome's room. He shut the door behind himself and pulled the chair next to her bed. He sat down in it and rested his elbows on the side of his bed. 

            "Wonder what is happening to her right now?" he looked at her sweetly. 

            Kagome's eyes twitched slightly. 

****

            Kagome closed her eyes tightly together and pounded on Inuyasha's back. "Let me go!"

            "Seems your feeling better?" He muttered and ran in the direction she had pointed. 

            Kagome groaned and gave up with protesting. She let Inuyasha carry her. 

            Inuyasha continued to run with a very serious expression on his face. Kagome just looked very annoyed. Several hours passed and the sun was starting to set. Inuyasha sniffed the air. He was searching for a spring. 

            He turned off course and Kagome started to freak out. "Hey."

            "The sun is setting and you're heavy, we're resting for the night." He reached a small pound with a waterfall pounding into it. He set Kagome down and rubbed the shoulder she had been sitting on. 

            "You didn't have to carry me, if you think I weigh that much." She said insulted. 

            "You're not heavy, just carrying something for several hours will do that to you." He sat down at the base of a tree. 

            Kagome was surprised he hadn't yelled at her. 

            "I want to know what is going on." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. 

            Kagome raised an eyebrow, she sat down, and put her hands in her lap. 

            "Well?" he opened on eye.

            "When I go to bed at night, I dream of the feudal era. I dream of you, Sango, Miroku, and all the others. I had always thought they were dreams." She looked down at her hands. "I had always wished that you were real."

            Inuyasha's ears twitched. 

            "I guess my wish came true." Kagome started to cry. "But now, I don't think I can ever get home. Mom, Sota, Grandpa: I'll never see them again."

            Kagome's crying stopped when she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her into an embrace. She's hugged Inuyasha before, but she's never been able to feel any warmth or smell anything for that matter. 

            Now, she could smell his wonderful scent. He smelt of the forest just after a spring shower. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body. She snuggled her head into the chest of his kimono. 

            Inuyasha was startled at her movement but did not back away. 'What possessed me to do this?' he thought. 

            "At least," Kagome thought out loud. "I didn't lose everything." She gripped the front of his shirt. "Your so, warm." She said as an after thought. 

            Inuyasha blushed lightly. 'I'm warm? Hadn't I hugged her before?' he thought. Then realization dawned on him. 'She had never been able to feel anything until today.' His eyes widened. 

            "Kagome," Inuyasha buried his face in her hair. "Kikyo will try and kill you."

            "I will set her to rest." Kagome said into his shirt. He smelt so wonderful. 

            Inuyasha started to pull away. 

            "Wait." Kagome gripped tighter to his shirt. "Let's stay like this, a little longer."

            Inuyasha slowly put his arms back around her and rested his head next to her shoulder. "Why?"

            Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. "Because, I like it."

            Inuyasha blushed once again. 'She likes it?' he thought. 

            "Inuyasha…" her voice was getting lower. The pace of her heart was decreasing into a slow rhythm. Sleep was about to take her. 

            "Yes?"

            "If I can never leave here, will you still stand beside me?"

            The question was random and didn't make much sense to Inuyasha. Of course he would stay by her side. 

            "What makes you think I wouldn't?" he asked, trying not to get angry. 

            "Because at this exact moment…I don't want to leave." Kagome fell asleep. 

            'She wants to stay? With me?' Inuyasha thought. 'She hadn't said exactly a 'friend' by her side. What if she wants me to be more than a friend?' His thoughts chased each other around in his head. 

            He looked at the top of her head. "Maybe." He said out loud. 

****

            "Who are you?" Ms. Higurashi asked the strange man with the white hair. 

            "I am a doctor." He stood up. "I know your daughter."

            "You look to young to be a doctor." She held her coffee in one hand and put the other hand on her hip. 

            "I assure you I am." 

            "Well then, doctor. What's your name?" she sipped her coffee. 

            "Doctor Inuyasha."

            Ms. Higurashi spit her coffee out. "Inuyasha?" 

**********************************************************

            AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am so evil! I didn't get many reviews for this story but someone personally requested (you know who you are!) that I update. And then they gave me this most wonderful idea! So now I made an evil cliff hanger! Ha ha ha ha ha ha.     


	3. Chapter Three

Bent Reality

The Truth About Dreams

            The sun rose and Inuyasha realized he was still holding Kagome in his arms. He smiled at her sleeping form and gently shook her. 

            "Kagome?" he said softly. 

            She stirred slightly and held his kimono tighter. "No…five more minutes mom." 

            Inuyasha fell over but quickly picked himself up before Kagome noticed. "Kagome wake up!"

            "I'm up, I'm up!" she yelled and finally opened her eyes. 

            She had been sure that she would wake up to her bedroom and that the warmth wrapped around her would be her own blankets. But when she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha's golden eyes. And she liked waking up to that. 

            "G' Morning." She said. 

            Inuyasha let go of her and stepped away slightly. "Are you ready to be on our way?" 

            Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha bent down slightly and Kagome climbed onto his back. 

            "Which way?" Inuyasha asked. 

            Kagome bit her lip and then pointed over Inuyasha's shoulder, towards the rising sun. "That way."

            Inuyasha leapt off and Kagome clung to his back. 

****

            "We have to go after them!" Miroku said. 

            "We don't even know where they are!" Sango protested. 

            "We just can't give up!" Miroku countered.

            "Then what do you suggest we do?" she asked. 

            Miroku opened his mouth about to speak then closed it. He thought for a moment opened his mouth again only to decide once more to close it. 

            "I made my point." Sango said. 

            Shippo tugged on the bottom of Sango's kimono. 

            "Yes," she said. 

            "I can smell where they went." Shippo said. He pointed into the opposite direction of the hut. 

            Miroku smiled proudly and started to run off in that direction. 

            Sango rolled her eyes. 

            Kirara transformed and Sango hopped on her back with Shippo. They caught up to Miroku and Sango reached out with her hand. 

            "Let's go!" she yelled.

            Miroku grabbed her hand and held on to it as Kirara increased height. Sango pulled him up and he sat behind her. 

            "Thanks." He said. 

            She turned her head slightly so he could see it and smiled. 

            "More to the left!" Shippo was holding tight to Kirara's head in between her ears.  

            Miroku had nothing to hold onto but didn't want to get slapped at that moment. So he tried to hold on to Kirara's fur beside him. It was very difficult. 

            "Sango…"he said nearly falling off. 

            "Yeah what is it?"

            "I'm about to fall off." Miroku said. 

            Sango looked at him. 

            "What I'm trying to say is…can I hold onto your waist…Please don't hit me." He quickly added that last part. 

            Sango sighed. "Fine." 

            Miroku flinched…"What?"

            "Well hurry up, I don't want you to fall to your death." Sango looked forward as a light blush crept across her face. 

            Miroku slowly put his arms around her waist and held tight. "Thanks." 

****

            "You!" Ms. Higurashi pointed at him. 

            "Yeah, Inuyasha is my name."

            "You're the one Kagome's dreaming about!"

            Inuyasha was startled. He hadn't thought Kagome would tell her mom. 

            "Well, about that." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

            Ms. Higurashi eyed him. He didn't seem like the jerk Kagome always described him as. 

            "You might want to sit down for this Miss." He pushed the chair towards her. She took it and sat down. 

            "Yes?"

            "When your daughter dreams…she journeys into the past."

****

            "Straight." Kagome said. 

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha wanted to say what he was thinking. 

            "Yes?"

            "Never mind."

            "What is it Inuyasha?"

            "I SAID NEVER MIND!"

            Kagome gasped and gave the back of Inuyasha's head a sour look. 

            'Jerk.' She thought. 

            'Shit, I'm such a jerk.' Inuyasha thought. 

            Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and she let her mind wander. 'That smell…so wonderful.' She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out in a sigh. 'What is this feeling? My heart aches when I am not near him and melts when I am. Is that the feeling they call love? Nonsense how can I be in love, I don't really even know him.'

            'But you do,' Another part of her mind said. 'You have spent many years searching for the jewel shards with him. You know him better than anyone.' 

            'Yeah.' She thought. 'I do.'

            'So do I love him?' she closed her eyes and let his smell consume her. 'Yeah, I do.'

            Inuyasha let a serious expression cross his face. 'What if she goes home and I never see her again.' He thought. 'What do I care…I care a lot. Would I miss her? Of course I would miss her! But why? She's my friend that's why! Is she more than that? Do you want her to be more than that? No! Maybe. I don't know! Why does life have to be so complicated? Life sucks…' Inuyasha ran a little faster. 

            "Inuyasha…"

            "Hmm." 'Oh god she's going to ask me something important.'

            "I'm hungry."

            Inuyasha nearly tripped over his own feet. 

****

            "You don't have to believe me Miss." Inuyasha finished. 

            Ms. Higurashi stared at her knees. "Will Kagome be okay?"

            "I suppose." He looked at the sleeping beauty. 

            "You suppose? Weren't you there?" she stood up. 

            Inuyasha put both his hands up. "Calm down, sometimes choices change and even the slightest change can alter the future." 

            Ms. Higurashi stopped her advance on him, but now she was worried for Kagome. "Can't we do anything?" 

            "We can pray." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "And hope." 

            Ms. Higurashi watched the love in Inuyasha's eyes appear when he looked at her daughter. She smiled. 'So,' she thought. '500 years can really change a person. No wonder I thought he was nicer than Kagome had described him.'

****

            "Miroku…that's not my waist," Sango gritted her teeth together. 

            Miroku laughed nervously. 

            SMACK. 

            Ooh that's got to hurt. 

            "Sorry Lady Sango." Miroku rubbed the side of his face with his hand. 

            "They stopped there for the night!" Shippo pointed below them. 

            Sango forgot about Miroku. "Are they still there?" She leaned over a little. 

            "Naw." Shippo pointed just below the sun. "That a-way."

            Kirara flew a little faster. 

*******************************************

            Not such a bad cliffhanger, actually I don't think it's one at all. I know Inuyasha seems a little softer in the future, but think about it. It's been 500 years. I don't think you would have the same personality. Well I hope you liked it. Please review and keep reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Bent Reality

Good Memories 

            "Excuse me?" Kagome asked one of the women walking down the street of a village Inuyasha had found. Inuyasha walked behind her sulking. 

            "Yes?" the woman looked at Inuyasha. 

            "We don't have any money but we're awfully hungry, I can offer you hard labor for a good meal…" Kagome tried to seem as pleasant to the lady as physically possible. 

            The woman looked uncertain but nodded. "My name is Yoshico Hikoto."

            "I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my friend, Inuyasha."

            Yoshico nodded and gestured to a house a couple yards up the road. "You can eat first if you like, I was about to make lunch."

            "Thank you so much!" Kagome bowed. 

            Inuyasha didn't move. 

            Kagome elbowed him in the side. 

            "What was that for?" He yelled at her. 

            Kagome smiled nervously at the woman. "Sorry, he's bad tempered."

            "Bad tempered? Who you calling bad tempered?"

            Yoshico grabbed Kagome's arm and whispered in her ear, "He's your lover?"

            Kagome's pupil became tiny dots. 

            Inuyasha acted as though he hadn't heard. 

            "No."

            "Then why do you allow him to yell at you so?" Yoshico questioned. 

            "Uh…" Kagome tried to think. 

            "Because she is my woman, she's just to shy to admit it!" he butted in. 

            Kagome didn't know if she wanted to kill him or kiss him. So she settled for neither. 

            "Let me help you prepare lunch." Kagome said to Yoshico. "Do you have anything Inuyasha could do?"

            Yoshico released Kagome's arm and put her finger on her chin. "He can go and chop fire wood in the back." 

            Inuyasha shrugged and walked around the house to the back. "I'll call you when lunch is ready!" Kagome called after him. He just mumbled under his breath. 

****

            "No way!" Ms. Higurashi laughed. Inuyasha had plunged into telling her about the adventures him and Kagome were having in the past at this very moment. "That is so funny."

            Inuyasha laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. A bad habit he had picked up. "Yeah, I feel kind of silly right now thinking about it. I can't believe I was so ignorant."

            "And Yoshico just let two perfectly good strangers into her home?" 

            "Times were different then."

            "Tell me the rest!" Ms. Higurashi was having a field day. 

            "Okay, well after lunch was served…"

****

            "Inuyasha don't inhale your food." Kagome said. 

            Inuyasha ignored her and continued to gobble down the food on his plate. 

            Yoshico leaned closer to Kagome. "I'm scared to get more rice, for fear he will eat my hand." She laughed. 

            Kagome laughed too. 

            Inuyasha noticed their laughter and stopped eating to stare at them with a bewildered look. He had a noodle hanging out of his mouth. The two girls tried not to laugh. 

            "Rut?" Inuyasha tried to say 'what' with a mouth full of food. 

            Kagome snickered. 

            'RUT?" 

            Yoshico covered her face with her hands as she started to laugh. 

            "Rought rit it!" Inuyasha tried to say 'out with it.' 

            Kagome and Yoshico broke into a frenzy of laughter. 

            Inuyasha was utterly annoyed and crazily embarrassed. He leaned down and dug his head into the food, he tied to chew loudly to cover the sound of the girl's laughter. 

****

            "For the fifth and final time! That is not my waist!" 

            SMACK SMASH BAM!

            Miroku fell limply forward onto Sango's back, out like a light. 

            She rolled her eyes and held onto his arms that were around her waist so he wouldn't fall off. 

            "I think we should find a spot to rest for the night." Sango suggested. 

            Shippo yawned. 

            Kirara mewed in response and started to descend. She landed softly on the ground in an open field of knee high grass. Sango hopped off her back and pulled Miroku off. Who fell to the ground in a huff. Shippo jumped off as well and rubbed his eyes. 

            "This is as good as place as any." Sango sat down. 

            Kirara mewed once again and transformed into her smaller state. 

            Sango got out her sleeping supplies. "Kirara, could you flatten some of the grass?" 

            Sango grabbed a few sticks that were near by and threw them on the flattened grass, she had a fire going in no time. She yawned slightly and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. Shippo curled into a ball near her stomach and Kirara at her feet. Miroku lay directly at her side, still out cold. 

            "Good Night." She yawned and closed her eyes. 

            "Good Night." Miroku muttered. 

****

            "So where are Sango and Miroku now?" Ms. Higurashi asked Inuyasha. 

            Inuyasha hesitated. "They lived 500 years ago Miss."

            "Oh…" she looked to the floor. 

            "They had a happy life, I'll have you know." Inuyasha nodded. "Miroku had ten children." 

            "Ten? His wife must have really loved him." Ms. Higurashi didn't want to have a third child; she couldn't believe anyone having ten. 

            "She did." 

            "So what happened to Sango?"

            "She married a monk and had ten children." Inuyasha smiled. 

            "Ah…"

****

            "You may stay the night if you like." Yoshico offered. 

            "Really? Thank you so much!" Kagome bowed. 

            Inuyasha muttered something and crossed his arms. 

            "Want to see a trick Inuyasha can do, Yoshico?" Kagome asked.

            "Not sure…"

            "Don't worry you'll like this trick."

            "Well okay…"

            "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said to the boy standing if front of her. 

            "What?" he said annoyed. 

            "Sit."

            BAM!

            Yoshico started laughing. Kagome joined her. 

            Inuyasha pried himself off the ground and muttered a few words about stupid girls. 

            "Sorry Inuyasha…"Kagome smiled. 

            "You make it sound easy…" he said. 

            "Easy to what?" Yoshico asked. 

            "Apologize." Inuyasha stood up. "I'm sleeping outside."

            "Wait Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Kagome really meant it this time. 

            "It ain't you. The moon won't be out tonight." 

            "Oh." Kagome stepped back and smiled. "Well you'll know where I'll be if you need me!"

            "Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha walked off just as the sun started to set. 

            "What was that about…" Yoshico wondered. 

            "Uh…his mom died on a new moon and it still effects him." Kagome lied. 

            "Oh, sorry I didn't know."

            "Don't worry about it, now how about showing me to my room." Kagome said happily.

            "Your going to just absolutely love it!" Yoshico walked into the house.

****

            "So when the moon isn't out you turn into a human?" Ms. Higurashi tried to understand. 

            "Exactly." Inuyasha said. 

            "Seems rough."

            "I'm used to it now."

            "Guess you weren't then." She said.

            "Then, I felt weak when I was human and didn't want to be around anyone." Inuyasha nodded. 

            "Well that makes sense with your character."

            "What do you mean, my character?" Some of his old temper started to come back. 

            Ms. Higurashi smiled. "Your large pride." 

            "Feh." He crossed is arms. 

            Ms. Higurashi couldn't help but laugh. 

****

~~~~

            Sango watched with horror as her brother killed an entire village. She covered her mouth with her hands as she walked past bloody corpses. 

            "Kohaku? What are you doing?" She removed her hands. 

            He laughed. 

            His laughed chilled Sango to the bone. 

            "It is your turn sister." He threw his weapon at her. 

            Sango covered her face with her hands. She heard the rustle of clothing and a grunt. She opened her eyes and saw Miroku standing in front of her. 

            He had blocked the attack. 

            Kohaku's weapon lay limply on the ground in front of him. Miroku held his staff in front of him. 

            He turned his head slightly and smiled. "Lady Sango...Wake up."

            "Huh?" Sango said confused. 

            "Get up." Miroku said.

~~~~

            "Lady Sango it is time to get up." Miroku lightly shook her. 

            Sango sat up so fast that she whacked her forehead against Miroku's. He fell back and covered his head with his hands. Sango rubbed hers. 

            All around them knee high grass waved gently in the morning wind. 

            "Ouch…" Miroku said. 

            "Hurry!" Shippo was standing on the transformed Kirara's head. "Their sent is getting weaker!"

            "Right!" Sango stood up and collected her supplies and returned them to their rightful places. "Let's go Miroku."

            Miroku was still sitting on the ground holding his forehead. 

            "What's your head made of? Metal?" He joked. 

            Sango smiled and hopped onto Kirara's back. "This time you sit in front." She scooted back a bit. 

            Miroku jumped on Kirara's back, in front of Sango. "Then you have to hold on to me." He said slyly. 

            Sango rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist. "Okay, Kirara." 

            Kirara rose into the air. 

*********************************

            Aw! Aw! That is sweet! I love Miroku! Well now, what will happen next? Muahahaha…*Hiccup*. Excuse me. Oh yeah and obviously the little ~~~~ are dream sequences. 

~~~~~

            Inuyasha kisses the Author, ChocoChocoChan

~~~~~

            Damn. 


	5. Chapter Five

Bent Reality

Slight Detour 

            "Good Bye Yoshico!" Kagome waved.

            "Bye Kagome, Inuyasha! Your welcome to visit any time you like!" she yelled. 

            Inuyasha huffed and bent down. Kagome climbed onto his back. 

            "Ready?" he asked rudely.

            "Ready." She answered. 

            Inuyasha was off. 

            "Uh Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when they were well on their way.

            He didn't answer.

            "Inuyasha?" she repeated. 

            Still no answer. 

            Kagome picked her self up slightly so she was level with his ears. She took in a deep breath. 

            "INUYASHA." She yelled in his ear. 

            He fell flat on his face in the dirt. Kagome was thrown off his back and flew several feet in front of him onto her back. 

            "Uf." She said when she hit the ground. 

            Inuyasha was rubbing his ears and giving Kagome nasty looks from his spot on the ground. 

            "Sorry but you weren't listening." She got up and started to rub her butt. "Ouch." 

            "Serves you right." He growled. "You made me go deaf in my right ear."

            "Oh stop being such a baby," she put her hands on her hips. 

            "Baby?" Inuyasha stood up. "You're calling me a baby? Those little things that can hardly walk, let alone defend themselves." 

            Kagome nodded. "Big baby."

            "Last time I checked I was saving your ass." He crossed his arms. 

            She turned her back to him. 

            "Wha…?" Inuyasha gasped. 

            "I just wanted to tell you, you were going the wrong way." She peered side ways at him. She pointed to her right. "That way, is the right way." 

            "Oh." Inuyasha growled. 

            "Yeah, Oh." She mocked his voice with a very high pitched one. 

            "I don't sound like that!" He yelled. 

            "I don't sound like that!" She said with the same high pitched voice. 

            "Now who's the baby?" Inuyasha questioned. 

            Kagome said nothing. 

****

            "My Lord," Jaken bowed to Sesshomaru. 

            "What is it Jaken, I told you not to disturb me, ever." Sesshomaru was standing on a stone pillar. The young girl Rin was sitting below him, leaning against the pillar. 

            She had several picked flowers laying about her and she was making a hat with them. Jaken stood directly in front of her. She watched him with fascination. 

            "Yes, I know my Lord, but there is an interesting rumor that I thought you might like to hear."

            "Twenty seconds." Sesshomaru jumped down from the pillar and landed next to Rin. He was careful not to land on any of her flowers. "19."

            "Oh, um, that girl Kagome has been traveling here in her dreams and it is said that she is stuck here now and can finally feel pain. Her and Inuyasha are going to try and put Kikyo to rest." Jaken said on one breath. 

            "2, 1." Sesshomaru finished. "Is that all? Why bother me with such trivial things."

            "Sorry My Lord." Jaken flinched. 

            Rin tugged on Sesshomaru pant leg and held out her flower hat to him. He took it. Rin then walked over to Jaken and put one on his head. 

            "I do not want this, silly girl." Jaken threw it to the ground. 

            Rin made a sad face and looked at Sesshomaru. She pointed to Jaken and gave Sesshomaru puppy dog eyes. 

            "Put it on Jaken, or die." Sesshomaru's threat was simple. 

            "Oh, um, yes my Lord." He picked the flower hat up and put it on his head. 

            Rin smiled and put her own on her head. 

            "I think we will pay a visit to my brother." Sesshomaru turned and started to walk. 

            Rin smiled and skipped off after him. 

            Jaken ran to keep up. 

****

            "Doctor Inuyasha?" A nurse poked her head into Kagome's hospital room. 

            "Yes?" he said. 

            "Someone named Sesshomaru keeps calling and leaving messages for you." 

            "What are they?" 

            Ms. Higurashi looked puzzled. 

            "They sound like death threats, Sir." 

            Inuyasha laughed. "Thank you." 

            The nurse nodded and left. 

            "Sesshomaru?" Ms. Higurashi questioned.

            "My brother." Inuyasha said. "Let's give him a call, shall we?"

            Ms. Higuashi nodded. 

            Inuyasha gabbed the phone off the wall in Kagome's room and dialed a number. 

            Several seconds went by. 

            "Hello Sesshomaru." 

            Several more seconds and Ms. Higarshi could hear yelling coming from the phone. 

            "I am there right now." Inuyasha said. 

            Several seconds as the person on the other line spoke. 

            "Yes, your mistake. I will take care of this myself brother, so please stop worrying."

            Some time passed. 

            Inuyasha seemed angry. "No you cannot send Rin down here!" 

            More time. 

            "NO AND I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR TONGUE!" Inuyasha slammed the receiver down. 

            He smiled at Ms. Higurashi. 

            "What was that?" she asked. 

            "Oh my brother is just sending his wife here to check up on me." He said nicely. "The bastard thinks I can't take care of myself." He said angrily. 

            "Oh…Rin? Is she a demon?" 

            "No she's human, my brother met her when she was a child living in a village." Inuyasha sat on the edge of Kagome's bed. 

            "In the Feudal era? Wouldn't she be dead?" Ms. Higurashi questioned. 

            "No, no. If a demon marries a human by their own will and truly loves that human. That human will live as long as the demon. That's the rules of demon marriage." Inuyasha shrugged. "And Half-Demon marriage." He added. 

            Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter and smiled. "I hope you make her happy." 

            Inuyasha looked away from her and blushed. "I, I don't know what your talking about."

            Ms. Higurashi smiled. 

****

            "Look!"

            "Where?"

            "Over there!"

            "I don't see anything!" 

            Shippo was pointing to the trees below him and Miroku was trying to see what he was talking about. 

            "It's right there!" 

            "Where?"

            Sango sighed. She grabbed Miroku's head and turned it in the direction Shippo was pointing. She leaned forward slightly from her spot sitting behind him on Kirara's back, and whispered in his ear. "There." 

            Sango's whisper made Miroku shake all over. "Oh." Was all he could manage. 

            "It's Sesshomaru!" Shippo yelled.

            "Should we go down there?" Miroku asked. 

            "Of course we should!" Sango removed her hands from his head and put them back around his waist. "Descend Kirara and quickly!"

            "Lord Look!" Jaken pointed to the flying cat. 

            Rin looked up and waved to them. 

            Sesshomaru's cold stare never changed. 

            They landed softly and Sango jumped off Kirara and ran to Sesshomaru. 

            "What? No Half-Breed?" He mocked. 

            Kirara growled.

            "What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. "And what is on your head?" she asked Jaken. 

            He just crossed his arms and gave her a sour look. Miroku tried not to laugh. 

            "Why, I am minding my own business, walking through this forest, and then you come along thinking I am up to something." 

            "You always are." Sango said through gritted teeth. 

            Miroku walked to her side and smiled at Rin. "Hello," he said to the girl. 

            She smiled. She ran over to Jaken and removed the flower hat that sat on his head. She ran over to Miroku and held it up to him. 

            He took it from her and placed it on his own head. "Thank you, it is lovely."

            The whole group watched this exchange with wide eyes. 

            Miroku bent down on one knee. "This guy over here," he pointed to Sesshomaru. "He's kind of mean isn't he?" 

            Rin nodded. But smiled and pointed to Sesshomaru. 

            "You like him non the less though," Miroku smiled. 

            Rin nodded again. 

            "Tell you what," Miroku said. "We're looking for our friend Inuyasha, he happens to be Sesshomaru's brother. I bet Sesshomaru misses him, don't you?"

            Rin nodded and smiled. 

            "Why don't we all look for him together?" he asked her. 

            Rin's smile grew wider and she hugged Miroku. He picked her up. "I bet you would like Inuyasha." 

            "Put her down right now Monk," Sesshomaru said. 

            Rin frowned and struggled to get out of Miroku's grasp. Miroku put her down and she ran to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg. She shook it slightly. 

            Sango was so in 'awe' of Miroku's performance with the little girl that she couldn't say a single word. Even Shippo was speechless. 

            "I know why you're looking for Inuyasha." Miroku said. 

            "What makes you think I'm looking for that half-breed?" Sesshomaru said.

            "Hunch." 

            "A hunch? That's a lot to go on." Sesshomaru didn't move. 

            "And the fact that you are heading in the same direction as us." 

            "I could be going to see Kikyo."

            "Ah ha! So you are going to see Inuyasha!" Miroku pointed at him. 

            'Shit.' Sesshomaru thought. 'Out smarted by a human, a monk no less.'

            Sango's voice returned. "Why?" she asked. 

            "That is my business." Sesshomaru said. "Not yours." 

            "Fine, fine." Miroku put his hands up. "I guess we're not going to tell him then." Miroku turned Sango around and pushed her towards Kirara. 

            "Tell me what?" Sesshomaru asked.

            "Oh, you probably don't want to know anyways." Miroku waved it off. "Well we better get going, come on Sango." He pushed Sango onto Kirara's back. 

            "Hold on," Sesshomaru said. "If you tell me I can take you to Kikyo." 

            "Take us to Kikyo and then we'll tell you." Miroku bargained. 

            "Tell me, then I'll take you." Sesshomaru growled. 

            "Hmmm, let me think. No." Miroku climbed on Kirara's back behind Sango. 

            Sango had this look of bewilderment all over her face. 

            "Fine, fine." Sesshomaru said. "Let's go." 

            "So we have a deal?" Miroku hopped off and walked towards him. 

            "Yes we have a deal." Sesshomaru was so angry. 'Out smarted again, and in the same five minute period,' he thought. 'I think I like this monk.'

            "My Lord?" Jaken asked. 

            "Shut it." Sesshomaru said. "Wait, call the dragon Jaken. I'm tired of walking."

            "Yes my Lord." 

            Not more than ten minutes later Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were flying on a dragon with Miroku, Sango and Shippo flying on Kirara, following. 

****

            A beautiful girl with short raven hair walked into the hospital. She wore a tan skirt with a white blouse, dress code for where she worked. 

            "Excuse me," the girl asked a nurse. 

            "Are you hurt?" the nurse looked the girl over. 

            "Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm looking for Doctor Inuyasha."

            The nurse nodded. "This way. And what is your name?"

            "Ms. Yokai." She said. 

            "Oh you're related to Inuyasha?" the nurse asked. 

            "Sister in Law." She said. 

            "Oh you must be Rin!" the nurse said happily. "I heard that Sesshomaru is a real nasty bloke."

            "Well he can be a real handful at times," Rin said politely. 

            "Did you know he calls here at least twice a day with death threats for Inuyasha?"

            "Yes, I was quite aware-"

            "If he's twice as handsome as Dr. Inuyasha, you must be a real lucky girl," the nurse whispered. 

            "Yes, very lucky-"

            "How long have you two been married?" the nurse babbled on. 

            "480 years," Rin said with out thinking.

            "What?" 

            "Joke! It was a joke! Um, seven years, yeah seven," Rin covered her mistake. 

            "Funny." The nurse stopped walking. "Well he's in there. Do be careful, he's not a very nice bloke if you rub him the wrong way." The nurse opened the door. 

            "I know." Rin said. 

            Inside, Inuyasha was sitting on the end of Kagome's bed and Ms. Higurashi was sitting in the only chair. 

            "Dr. Inuyasha, Ms. Yokai." The nurse stood to the side to let Rin enter. 

            Inuyasha nodded to the nurse who nodded back and left, closing the door behind her. 

            "Yokai?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I never really liked that last name Sesshomaru picked for our family." 

            "The times changed, Inuyasha. And last names were a must." Rin walked into the room a little more. 

            "I can't believe my brother doesn't trust me to do this on my own." Inuyasha scoffed. 

            "He has good reason." Rin said. 

            "Excuse me?" Ms. Higurashi interrupted. 

            "OH! I'm sorry, please forgive me for being so rude. My name is Rin, I'm Sesshomaru's wife." Rin stood in front of Ms. Higurashi and held her hand out to her. 

            Ms. Higurashi took her hand and shook it. "Strange, you look so young." 

            Rin smiled and nodded, "Thank you. You look nice yourself." 

            Ms. Higurashi liked this girl. 

            "So how's the old fart doing, Girly?" Inuyasha put his hands behind his head. 

            Rin gave Inuyasha a sarcastic glance and put her hands on her hips. "Actually he has a message for you, concerning the last sentence you said on your phone call with him."

            Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, "Yeah?"

            Rin deepened her voice, "The day I eat my tongue will be the day you lie six feet under." Rin smiled and laughed. 

            Inuyasha chuckled slightly and crossed his arms. 

            Ms. Higurashi smiled at the whole scene. 

****

            Kagome let her eyes close for a second then she shot them quickly open. Inuyasha's swift running was mesmerizing and was putting her to sleep. The sun was low in the sky and Kikyo was still miles away. 

            "Inuyasha, how fast do you think you can run?" Kagome said out of curiosity.

            "What do you mean?" He said angrily. 

            "I mean, how far do you think you can run in a day? Twelve hours."

            "If I run the whole way, no stops, and I'm not carrying anything. One thousand." 

            "ONE THOUSAND!" Kagome said breath taken. 

            "Give or take a couple hundred." Inuyasha was boasting with pride. 

            "A, couple," Kagome was hyperventilating. "Couple hundred?" 

            "If I was carrying something, let's say, you. Hmmm." Inuyasha actually thought hard about this. 

            Kagome was having trouble breathing. 

            "Six or seven hundred I suppose." Inuyasha thought out loud. 

            This wasn't helping Kagome with her breathing. "Inu, Inu, Inuyasha." Kagome huffed. 

            "Kagome? What's wrong?" KAGOME?" 

            Kagome squeezed Inuyasha tight before her grip loosened and she slipped off his back. Inuyasha whirled around and caught her limply in his arms. 

            "Kagome?"

            "Inu, Inu…" Kagome's eyes were closed. 

****

            "Inu," a strangled sound came from the sleeping Kagome on the hospital bed. 

            "She spoke!" Ms. Higurashi ran to her daughter's side. Inuyasha stood behind her. 

            "Shh." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, she's talking in her sleep." 

            "Inu," the beginning of his name came again. 

            Ms. Higurashi gave Inuyasha a frightened look. 

            "Inu, I can't breath." She said quickly. 

            "Ah, I remember this." Inuyasha removed his hand from Ms. Higurashi's shoulder. 

            Rin looked worried. 

            "Tell me!" Ms. Higurashi whirled around. 

            Inuyasha took a step back and put his hands up. "She just asked me how many miles I could run, and she was so impressed she started to hyperventilate."

            "Will she be okay?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "Inuyasha! Will she be okay!"

            "Probably!"

            "Inuyasha!"

            "Look Miss! I told you the past can change with every decision, perhaps I choose to do something differently than originally did." Inuyasha nearly yelled. 

            Ms. Higurahsi crumpled to the floor in tears. 

            "Inuyasha!" Rin yelled and ran to the weeping woman. She pushed Inuyasha back. 

            "Sorry, Miss, I…" Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair. 

            "Inu, don't go…" Kagome breathed. 

            "Whoa," Inuyasha said fearfully. "I don't ever remember leaving Kagome." 

            Ms. Higurashi stopped crying. "What?"

****************************************

            HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ahem, okay now that the evil cliff hanger is here lets all celebrate! I am hardly getting any reviews for this story yet I continue to write chapters. I am so weird. No one likes my stories! Waaa. Sniffle. SOB! Review?


	6. Chapter Six

Bent Reality 

Naraku's Just Has To Interfere 

"Kagome I'm just going to the nearest town." Inuyasha had set Kagome down under a tree. 

            "I'll be fine." Her breathing was calming down. "You just surprised me is all."

            "Are you sure?" Inuyasha was standing over her. 

            "Yes."

            "I think I will go just in case…"

            "Inuyasha." Kagome put her hands on her chest. "I can feel pain now remember?"

            "Yeah?"

            "So if I get hurt…" she trailed off. 

            "You won't get hurt." Inuyasha bent down and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to protect you."

            "Yes, I know, it's just…" Kagome looked away. "Will you always be here to protect me?"

            'So that's what's bothering her!' Inuyasha thought. "What makes you think I'd leave?" He yelled. 

            Kagome smiled. "Then stay, I'm really fine." 

            Inuyasha nodded and leaned a little closer. 

            Kagome's heart was pounding a mile an hour. 'Is he going to kiss me?' she thought. 

            Inuyasha stopped an inch from her face and stared into her eyes. "Will you…?" he started. 

            Kagome's eyes widened. "Will I, what?"

            "Will you always be here to protect me?"

            "Oh, Inuyasha…" she glanced at his lips and mentally cursed herself for looking. 

            Inuyasha saw her eyes trail to his lips then quickly return to his eyes. 'Does she want to kiss me?' He thought. 'Do I want to kiss her?' 

            "Kagome…if you left…" Inuyasha closed his eyes. 

            "Inuyasha…I would never leave you of my own will." 

            'What did she just say?' Inuyasha's heart was doing flip flops. 

            'Did I just say that?' Kagome could hear her own heart pounding. 

            Inuyasha touched her nose with his. He opened his eyes to find hers were closed. "Kagome…I." 

            Kagome leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. 

****

            "Wait a second!" Rin stood up and poked Inuyasha in the chest. "You didn't leave her! Remember? She convinced you to stay! Then do you remember what happened?" 

            Inuyasha chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ha, oh yeah." A light blush was creeping its way up his cheeks. 

            Ms. Higurashi stood up and gave Inuyasha a malicious stare. "Don't you ever scare me like that young man!" 

            "Ha, ha, uh, sorry." Inuyasha backed a step away from the women. 

            "And what does Ms. Rin mean?" 

            "Oh I don't think you really want to know Ms. Higurashi." Rin tapped the woman's shoulder. 

            "Nonsense, of course I do!" 

            Inuyasha laughed nervously.

            "Tell me!"

            "Okay, okay…well…" Inuyasha continued to rub the back of his neck. 

****

            Inuyasha's eyes were open with astonishment. 

Kagome pulled away and quickly walked several feet away from him. 

Inuyasha was still leaning forward, in the exact same position. "Uh…"

"Sorry!" Kagome had her back turned towards him. "I didn't mean, uh, please, oh. It was a mistake!" Kagome touched her cheek and found it was hot. 'Oh, I'm blushing like mad!' she thought. 'Why did I have to kiss him?'

'Cause you wanted to know what he tasted like.' Part of her mind answered. 

'Shut up!' she thought. 

"A mistake?" Inuyasha asked. He stood up with an angry expression on his face. 

"I should have known you wouldn't react." Kagome still had her back to him. 

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. 

"Let's just forget it ever happened!" 

"Kagome…"

"Please! Don't say it…please…" Kagome fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Tears streamed down. "Please," she sobbed. "I don't want to hear you reject me. Not you…anyone but you."

Inuyasha was dumb struck. What was he supposed to do? Go to her and comfort her? Hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. What about Kikyo?

What about Kikyo! She's dead, and Kagome's alive. 

But…

No buts! Go to that woman and tell her you weren't going to reject her! Tell her that you liked the kiss!

Inuyasha battled with his mind for several more seconds until he came to a conclusion.

"Kagome?" He started. 

****

            "NO!" Sesshomaru yelled to the very annoying Shippo. 

            "Please?" Shippo asked. 

            Rin had insisted, (Don't know how, she doesn't talk.) that Shippo sit with her. So now the annoying fox cub was asking Sesshomaru pointless questions, followed by not so pointless ones. 

            "NO!" Sesshomaru had never wanted to kill anything so badly in his life. 

            "Fine! New question then. Uh, why is the sky blue?"

            "It just is!" 

            "Come on!" Shippo pushed. 

            "Shut up!" 

            Rin gave Sesshomaru a look and he turned his head away from Shippo. 

            "I mean, because it just is, there is no reason." Sesshomaru said. 

            Shippo was in awe at the nonverbal display that just went on between Sesshomaru and Rin. 

            "One more question and I promise if you answer this one truthfully I will ask no more."

            "Deal," 'Thank the lord!'

            "How come you can understand Rin and no one else can?"

            'Damn that sneaky little ba-' "Why I have no idea what you are talking about." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth. 

            "Fine then twenty more questions-"

            "Whoa! Okay, because I saved her life okay! Now no more questions or I will throw you off." He glanced at Rin and she gave no sign of objection. 

            "You saved her life?" Shippo asked. "When? Where, how?" 

            Sesshomaru let a low growl escape his lips. 

****

            "So do you think Sesshomaru is having fun with Shippo?" Miroku asked Sango evilly.

            Sango couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, loads." She said sarcastically. 

            She was sitting in front of Miroku on Kirara's back. Miroku had his arms around her waist and his head was on her shoulder. Surprisingly he hadn't tried anything perverted yet. 

            "So tell me Sango…"

            "Miroku…please just shut up and don't ruin the moment, I'm actually rather enjoying this." Sango blushed. "So keep your mouth closed and don't try anything." 

            Miroku was utterly speechless. 

            The moment between the two was going along rather nicely until a screaming and kicking Shippo hit Miroku smack dab in the face. 

            "Shippo!" Sango was angry. She picked up the small fox demon and placed him rather roughly onto Kirara's head, between her ears. "Stay!" 

            Miroku was laying on his back, stunned. 

            "Miroku…" Sango laughed. 

            "I'll have that cup of tea now poppet." He muttered before becoming completely unconscious. 

            Sango laughed again and wrapped her arms around him. So he wouldn't fall off, of course.

            And perhaps a few other reasons. 

            "He threw me!" Shippo yelled. 

            "Shut up Shippo!" Sango yelled. 

            Shippo sat down and crossed his arms. "No one ever wants to talk to me." He huffed. 

****

            Kagome didn't move. She didn't want to run from him, but she didn't want to be near him right now either. It hurt so much. 

            "Kagome…Listen." Inuyasha was never good with words. "What ever gave you the strange idea that I would up and reject you?" he said angrily. He hadn't moved from the spot near the tree and he had crossed his arms. 

            Kagome turned around and gave Inuyasha a stunned look. 

            "Did I say, 'Oh I don't want you near me, go away', NO!" A vain on Inuyasha's for head was throbbing. "I said no such thing!"

            Kagome's expression quickly changed to anger. "Well it's not like you gave me any signs!" 

            "Sure I have!"

            "Name one!" She wasn't crying anymore. 

            "Whenever I say I want to protect you. Or that time you asked if I would always be near you…" he nodded. 

            "Oh and like I would have been able to read your mind those times." 

            "Expressions, Kagome! Expressions!" He pointed to his face. "What does this look like? Do I look like I'm happy?" 

            "No you look like a raspberry when you're angry." 

            "Well you, you, arg!" Inuyasha threw his arms up in defeat and turned side ways. "You stupid girl!"

            "Oh yea well mmmppph!" 

            "What was that last part I didn't quite hear you?" Inuyasha turned to look at where Kagome had been standing. 

            "Hello Inuyasha." Naraku said. 

            He was the young lord and he had an arm around Kagome's stomach and another was covering her mouth. Kagome was kicking and punching but her actions went unnoticed by Naraku. 

            "Let go of her!" Inuyasha growled. 

            "It seems to me, that you don't appreciate this delicate flower of a woman." Naraku smiled lustfully at Kagome. Who kicked and punched even harder. 

            "I sat right over there and watched her kiss you and you didn't even attempt to kiss back." Naraku looked at Kagome. "If you had kissed me, I would have kissed back." 

            Kagome let out a muffled scream. 

            "Naraku," Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusiuga. "Release her or-"

"Or what? You kill me? Ha, don't make me laugh." Naraku said. 

Inuyasha growled. 

Naraku chuckled and moved the hand that was on Kagome's stomach up a little higher so that it was caressed her breast. "Beautiful thing, women." He said. "A man just can't keep his hands of 'em." 

Kagome's eyes widened and she screamed through his hand as loud as she could. 

Inuyasha started to charge. Naraku quickly used Kagome as a shield. Inuyasha stopped Tetsusiuga inches from Kagome's face. 

She let out a whimper. 

Inuyasha looked into her fear filled eyes and lowered his sword to his side. A worried expression etched across his face for a brief second before it returned to anger. "Naraku, you bastard."

Naraku laughed and licked Kagome's cheek. "Mmm, she tastes good, to bad you'll never know." He laughed. 

Kagome was tired of being the victim, she was tired of being helpless and most of all she was tired of being touched by 'him'. She bit down on his hand and stomped hard on his foot.

Naraku let out a yip of pain and released her. Kagome ran straight to Inuyasha and into his arms. Silent tears were running down her cheeks. Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulder and held his sword out. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

Kagome shook her head. "Yeah."

Inuyasha was confused but was more angry, "Naraku…" 

"That little wench." Naraku rubbed his hand. "She bit me!" 

Kagome cowered into Inuyasha even more. For more reasons than fear. 

Inuyasha let out a faint growl. Kagome felt his chest vibrate. She looked up at him, "Inuyasha…"

"I think my time here is spent." Naraku bowed. "Good day, lady." And he disappeared into a whiff of smoke. 

Inuyasha was still staring at the spot. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was still in his arm. He came to and returned the sword to its rightful place. 

"Kagome, will you be okay?"

Kagome didn't say anything. She gripped onto the front his kimono and started to sob lightly. 

"Kagome don't cry, I'm sorry," Inuyasha wrapped both arms around her. 

"It's not you," she cried. "He, he touched me…" she shuddered. 

Inuyasha nodded and held her a little closer. "I'll get that bastard." 

"Inuyasha?" 

"What?" he said rudely.

Kagome looked into his eyes. "Thank you." 

Inuyasha looked confused and dazed. 

"I don't want to stay the night here, do you think we could go a mile or so before we stop?" she held him close again. 

"Uh, yeah, sure." Inuyasha was more confused now than ever. 

****

            Ms. Higurashi had gone to the cafeteria to get herself a fresh cup of coffee, Rin sat in the chair and Inuyasha remained seated at the foot of Kagome's bed. 

            "Inuyasha, what do you plan on doing when she wakes?" Rin asked. 

            "I haven't really thought that far…"

            "Well you should, wasn't she terribly angry at you the last time she saw you?"

            "Well, maybe, I can't remember. Hey! Keep your nose in your own business." Inuyasha pointed at her. 

            "It's impolite to point." Rin smiled. 

            Inuyasha crossed his arms, "feh." 

            Rin laughed. 

            Her laughter stopped when the phone in Kagome's room started to ring, and ring, and ring, and ring. 

            "Are you going to answer that?" She asked Inuyasha. 

            He said nothing but turned his back to the phone. 

            "Jerk." Rin muttered and picked up the phone. 

            _"Hello? Rin?"_

"Hi honey!" Rin said into the phone. 

            "Shit." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 

            _"So is it like I thought? Does he have a plan?"_

"Nope, it is just like you thought." Rin glanced at Inuyasha, who gave her a cold stare. 

            _"I knew it! Well tell him he better think of one, because wasn't she terrible angry at him the last time she saw him?"_

"Yeah I told him that, I swear me and you think alike!" Rin smiled. 

            _"You think more like me I hope and me less like you…"_

"Fluffy!" 

            _"Okay I'll admit you've grown on me. Let me talk to my idiotic brother."_

"Okay darling I'll see you in a little while?"

            _"No, I think you should stick around there till she wakes up…"_

Rin groaned. 

            _"I'll be by tomorrow for lunch okay?"_

"Okay! See you then, bye, bye. I love you!"

            _"I love you too, now put the freak on the phone."_

Rin covered part of the phone, "He wants to talk to you." She said. 

            Inuyasha groaned and got up. He snatched the phone away from Rin. 

            "What?!"

            Rin stepped a foot or so back…

            She watched as Inuyasha tried to speak, but nothing came out. He's eyebrows crunched together and he rubbed his forehead. 

            "Yes, yes I know!" he screamed into the phone. 

            Several moments of silence from Inuyasha. 

            "Shut up you turd!" Inuyasha clenched the phone. 

            Rin was scared he was going to break it. 

            "Fine! See you then! Bastard!" Inuyasha slammed the phone down and sat on the edge of Kagome's bed. "He's coming by tomorrow and he's bringing Chinese," he said in a very monotone voice. 

            Rin smiled. "Oh goody I love Chinese!"

            "He knows."

**************************

            Ooooo. Sesshomaru is going to the hospital tomorrow…and did he say 'I love you too?' Wow. Wonder what else has changed about him…he he he. Next Chapter is very exciting, why? Because I love Chinese! There were no dreams in this chapter, but in the next one there is, so don't forget, ~~~~ means a dream sequence. 

~~~~

            A shirtless Inuyasha bursts into the Authors computer room and starts to do the hoola dance. Miroku appears and joins him, but he is only wearing a grass skirt. Sessomaru appears and has a very disgruntle expression on his face. Rin enters and slaps the author. 

~~~~

            Ouch, I really felt that slap…

            Review?


	7. Chapter Seven

Bent Reality

Darker Dreams of Nightmares

            Kagome curled into a ball in Inuyasha's arms and fell asleep before he had time to protest. He had quickly left the area and had found a small forest at the foot of some mountains. He placed her on the soft grass under a tree and watched her sleep for a moment, trying to decide if he should keep her warm with his own body heat, or sit in the tree above her. 

            While his mind battled Kagome had awakened from the chill of the night. She looked up at Inuyasha, who was standing directly above her, he appeared to be deep in thought. 

            Luckily for Inuyasha, Kagome was about to make up his mind for him. 

            "Inuyasha?" 

            "What?!" 

            "I'm cold, please will you…" She trailed off. 

            Inuyasha gulped but when he saw her shiver he knelt down and consumed her in his arms. "You're not used to the cold, are you?" he asked. He leaned back against a tree and sat cross-legged. Kagome sat on his lap with her arms gripping the front of his shirt. His powerful arms were wrapped around her and his sleeves concealed her body. 

            "I'm not used to the warmth either." She cuddled into his chest. 

            "Neither am I," he whispered but she was already asleep. 

****

            Miroku woke to the wind blowing in his face and a beautiful woman's arms wrapped around him. Sango's eyes were closed and her whole body was turned towards him. Her legs dangled over one side and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Miroku realized several things all at once; he remembered what she had said early; the fact that the sun was no longer in the sky; and he was rather enjoying this…besides the fact that he would anyways. But he was enjoying it in a different way. A deeper way, as though this was the way the universe was supposed to be. As if, he was suppose to spend the rest of his life with this woman.

            "We're flying all night if you don't mind, not that I'm giving you a chose." Sesshomaru's voice floated back to him. Only Kirara and Miroku were awake. Kirara let out an angry mew and continued to run through the air. Miroku sighed and put his arms around Sango. 

            "Yeah, yeah…" Miroku muttered and looked at Sango's radiant face. 

            He pushed aside a stray hair and left his hand on her cheek. He stroked her lips with his thumb. "Will I ever get to taste these luscious lips?" 

            Sango's eyes shot open and Miroku couldn't move from her stare. Her eyes were like daggers digging into his soul. 

            "I don't know if I should hit you, or ignore the comment you made." Sango's eyes were still wide. 

            "Ignore, ignore, ignore." Miroku chanted. 

            Sango cocked her head to one side and put her hand over Miroku's hand, which was still on her cheek. 

            "Were you thinking out loud?" she asked. 

            "Yup!" 

            Sango gently moved his hand so it rested over her lips. She then closed her eyes and moved her cheek back into his hand. She leaned into his touch. 

            Miroku was scared to move, afraid he'd get smacked, and afraid that if he did do anything he'd loose his chance at ever- aw to hell with it. 

            Miroku moved the hand that was on her back and gently gave her booty a small tap. He leaned forward and aimed to kiss her lips, but Sango moved and he got a face full of fist instead. 

            "Pervert!" she yelled. 

            Miroku fell onto his back and stared up at the night sky… "Ouch." He rubbed his cheek. 

****

            The night was long and restless. Ms. Higurashi dozed off in the only chair and would wake occasionally only to see Inuyasha sitting on the edge of Kagome's bed and Rin leaning against the door. 

            "Inuyasha…how long do you think-"

            "I-don't-know." He said slowly and with anger. 

            Rin sighed and slumped to a sitting position on the floor. She glanced at her watch. 

            1:43 

            "A. M." she muttered but Inuyasha ignored her. Rin brought her knees up to her chest at rested her head on them. She yawned and closed her eyes. 

            Several minutes later Inuyasha stood up. "Thank the LORD! I thought she would never fall asleep." He walked to Kagome's side and took her hand. 

            "Kagome, can you hear me?"

****

~~~~

            "Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't see anything. Blackness engulfed her, surrounded her, captured her. 

            _Kagome? _His voice was not very strong and was hard to hear. It echoed through out this strange place. 

            "Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome called out and absent mindedly reached out with her hands. 

            _Kagome I'm here. _

"But I can't see you." Kagome wasn't sure if she should be frightened or worried. 

            _That's okay, just listen…your in a coma._

"What? How, I was just with you and…"

            _No Kagome, in real time. When you got hit by that car, your head hit the cement and damaged something. Well that's what the doctor says but I think it knocked something out of place._

Kagome was shaking her head and had fallen to her knees. "How do you know this?" 

            _Because I am in the year 2000 with your sleeping form right now. I have waited 500 years for this moment. _

Kagome was in shock. Inuyasha in her time? Why hadn't he ever contacted her?

            Inuyasha seemed to know what she was thinking. _I would have contacted you but you thought the dreams weren't real. _

Kagome covered her face with her hands. "I left you? I left you all alone?"

            She didn't hear any response. 

            "So then demons can live a long time…" she said more to herself than to him. 

            _Kagome, I-I-It's not your fault. Just listen to me. I know how to return you to this time. _

            She stood up and crunched her eyes closed. "I'm sorry, but I want to wake up now." 

~~~~

            Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as the Kagome in his arms started to vanish. He stood up and held her by her shoulders. He shook her hard and started to yell. "Kagome no! Kagome!" 

****

            "No! You mustn't come back!" Inuyasha yelled into the comatose girl's ear. "I need you in the past now, more than I in the future need you. I have waited 500 years I think I can wait a few more days!" 

            "Inuyasha…" his name escaped her lips. 

            She was hearing two voices from Inuyasha and both were yelling at her. One saying go, and another saying stay. Kagome felt slightly faint. 

            The darkness disappeared and she opened her eyes. 

**********************************

            Ooo where is she? Is she in the past or is she in the future…who knows? I do! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Which Inuyasha do you like better? Me? I like the future one. But then again I like the past one. You'll come to see they are really both the same. But tell me, which Inuyasha do you want her to stay with? Past, or Future? I want to know. And maybe I'll change the next chapter to your liking. 

So review!


	8. Chapter Eight

Bent Reality

Chinese Cookie Fortunes

Inuyasha watched with relief as the Kagome in his arms slowly started to become whole again. He sighed and shook her slightly. Kagome opened her eyes to see his golden orbs starring down at her. She smiled, and then she realized that she was crying. 

Inuyasha shook her slightly. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at the Inuyasha wearing the fire red kimono. "You talked to me…"

"Well of course I talked to you-"

"No." Kagome shook her head. "In my dream you said I should stay in the past…"

"Uh…"

"You said that you were now living in my time and that you waited 500 years…" Kagome pushed him away and stumbled to a tree. 

"500 years for what?"

"For me." She fell at his feet and cried into her hands. Inuyasha bent down and put his hands on her shaking shoulders. 

"Kagome it was a dream, calm down. Why are you crying?" Inuyasha was gentle with his but his voice was harsh. 

She stopped her tears and sobbed occasionally. She grabbed Inuyasha's wrists and looked straight into his eyes. "I left you all alone." 

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. 

"Alone for 500 years." Kagome let go off him and clamped her hands around his waist and held him tight. 

Inuyasha put his arms on her back and held her just as close. "Kagome I'm here now."  

Kagome said nothing. She just held him close and took in his wonderful scent. It was a perfect moment. There were stars in the sky and a light breeze blew past them, Kagome wished it could last forever. 

Inuyasha rested his chin on her hair and closed his eyes. She smelt of the most wonderful things. He liked her arms around him. He wished this moment could last forever. 

****

            Inuyasha sighed in relief when Kagome stopped talking and she didn't open her eyes. He slumped to his knees beside her bed and rested his head on her soft blankets. 

            "I saw that." Rin said. 

            "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. 

            "You almost blew it. If she had awakened some of us would not be alive today. Specifically me." Rin was actually angry. She stomped over to Inuyasha and ripped of the baseball cap he was still wearing. She grabbed his ear and threw him against the closed door. "How could you be so selfish?!"

            "Ouch, that hurt!" Inuyasha ignored her question. 

            "You would risk everything just to talk to her! She was going to come back! She wanted to be with you! You could have killed more people than me! What about Miroku and Sa-"

            "I know!" Inuyasha yelled. He picked his cap off the ground and placed it back on his head. 

            Rin become quite and narrowed her eyes. She pushed past him and walked out the door, without a single word. Inuyasha slammed the door behind her and ran his hands through his hair. 

            He really did almost blow it.

            "Wonder what made her go to the past instead?" he asked himself. 

****

            The sun was rising and it was a beautiful site. Sango had her mouth half open as she watched the colors dance across the sky. Shippo and Miroku were sleeping, Miroku more unconscious than sleeping. 

            "Almost there!" Sesshomaru yelled back. 

            "Okay!" Sango yelled and drew her attention back to the warmth of the sun. 

            "My lord why are you taking them to her?" Jaken asked. 

            "Because." His answer was final and Jaken did not ask again. 

            Rin started to stir from her sleep and Jaken poked her with his staff.

            Rin grabbed the end of the staff and ripped it out of Jaken's hands she then tossed it over the side and watched it fall towards the trees. Jaken dove off with it. 

            "Funny." Sesshomaru said as he watched Kirara catch both Jaken and the staff. "You knew she would catch it didn't you?" He asked Rin.

            She just smiled at him and yawned. 

            "Hey!" Sango yelled and Kirara pulled up beside the dragon. "We don't want this!" She threw Jaken, who held the staff, at Sesshomaru. 

            Sesshomaru caught him by the neck of his kimono and dangled him over the edge. "Nothing but trouble." 

            "My lord!" Jaken was full of panic and fear. "I am your loyal servant!"

            Sesshomaru threw Jaken behind him and Jaken grabbed onto the end of the Dragon's tail. Rin laughed and pointed as Jaken tried to climb his way up the tail. 

            Kirara mewed and yawned and her speed seemed to lessen. Flying for as long as she had is tough work. 

            "Hey! We can't fly much farther!" Sango yelled

            "Good, cause there it is!" Sesshomaru pointed to the small village that seemed to be only several houses. There was a large lake surrounding them that reflected the gleam of the sun, taking Sango's breath away. 

            Sesshomaru landed next to the lake and Kirara followed suit. She transformed into her smaller self as soon as everyone was off of her and jumped into Sango's arms. She then wasted to time and fell straight to sleep. 

            "Demons!" A male villager pointed from the porch of his house. "Honey! Demons!" He ran inside as though his life were in danger. Well it could have been with Sesshomaru there. 

            Not long after a young woman with brown hair tied up into four ponytails and wearing a short green kimono walked out. "Demons he says. Monsters he says. I'll give him demons and monsters." She noticed the visitors in her front yard and bowed to Sesshomaru. 

            "Stand up." Sesshomaru groaned. 

            "Yes my lord." The girl said and stood. Sango was sure that she saw the girl give Jaken a nasty glare. 

            Miroku wasted no time. "Beautiful maiden!" He took the girl's hands in his own. "Please do me the honor of baring me a child." 

            SMASH.

            Miroku lay unconscious on the floor. Sango stood over him with a giant rock in her hands. 

            "Sango, Miroku, Shippo…" Sesshomaru motioned to the girl. "This is the guard of the village, Petra." 

            Petra bowed, "It is an honor."

            "We do not have time to spar, my dear girl. Take us to Kikyo." Sesshomaru said. 

            Petra looked up and gave Sesshomaru a glare. "Kikyo does not wish to be visited by the likes of you."

            "Why you filthy human!" Sesshomaru took an imposing step forward but stopped when Rin grabbed his pant leg. 

            Petra turned her back to the crew. "You may send one person to see Lady Kikyo, one only."

            "Two?" Miroku asked. 

            Petra shot him a cold stare, "One." She said through gritted teeth. 

            "Just checking." Miroku said. 

            "I do not care to see Kikyo, she was my brothers wench." Sesshomaru hopped on the back of the dragon. "You only wanted me to take you to Kikyo, I do not have to stay."

            "No skin of my back." Sango said. 

            Sesshomaru scoffed and helped Rin climb the dragon. "Hurry Jaken I will not waste my time with these low human's any longer."

            "Hey!" Shippo yelled. "I'm a demon you know!" 

            Sesshomaru ignored Shippo's comment and the dragon took flight, within seconds the massive creature could no longer be seen. 

            "Thank the lord he's gone." Petra said. 

            "Here, here." Sango agreed. 

            "Petra?" A female voice floated from the cabin. "Do I have visitors?" A very agitated looking Kikyo stepped into the light of the rising sun. 

****

            The door of Kagome's hospital room shot open and Inuyasha tried to look surprised. 

            "Maggot!" Sesshomaru yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him. Rin leapt from the floor in glee and took the Chinese bags that he held in his only hand. The other being cut off by Inuyasha ages ago. 

            "Hello Fluffy!" she said as she and Ms. Higurashi rummaged through the contents. 

            "Inuyasha, Rin told me what you did!" Sesshomaru closed in on the boy. 

            "Gee, I'm so happy." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

            "You better not be! You could have killed so many people. Including Rin!" He pointed towards his wife.

            Inuyasha said nothing, he just shot daggers at Sesshomaru with his eyes. 

            "Who had the long noodles?" Rin called. 

            "Oh I did dear," Sesshomaru's toned changed so quickly you could have sworn he were a robot. 

            "Here you are Fluffy!" Rin handed him the noodles and gave him a sweet smile before she continued searching for her own meal. 

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. 

            The entire group turned around and saw Kagome sitting up in her bed. Her eyes were squeezed tight and her arms were reaching out in front of her as if searching for something. 

            "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her. 

            "Don't touch her!" Sesshomaru yelled. 

            Inuyasha stopped inches from touching her shoulder. 

            "Inuyasha look out!" Kagome yelled. 

            "She's just talking in her sleep." Inuyasha sighed. He had thought she was back. 

            "It's going to take longer than that for her to defeat-" Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru's hand covering her mouth. 

            "Defeat who?" Ms. Higurashi asked. 

            Inuyasha just watched the sleeping Kagome with caring eyes as she gently lowered herself back onto the bed and her eyes relaxed. Oh how much he missed her. He wished he could see those wonderful eyes open again, looking at him in that way she did so many years ago. 

****

            Kagome and Inuyasha walked along a dirt path. Kagome had insisted on walking. She was tired of being carried. Inuyasha walked several paces behind her with a very disgruntle look on his face. 

            Kagome was humming a very catchy tune to herself when-

            "Oof." She said as something came into contact with her and knocked her to the ground beside the dirt path. 

            "Kagome! Are you finally ready to become my woman?" Koga picked her up quickly and held both her hands in his. 

            "Uh…" Kagome was speechless. 

            Inuyasha was trying rather hard not to look angry. He must have not been doing a good job about it because steam was literally coming from his ears. 

            "Dog breath!" Koga said in greeting. "Long time no smell!" 

            Inuyasha just clenched his teeth and growled. 

            "Uh, Koga…it's nice to see you and all…" Kagome pried her hands away from the wolf demon. "But me and Inuyasha are rather busy." 

            "You and dog breath?" Koga pointed to Inuyasha. "How can you even stand to look at him?" 

            Inuyasha jumped in the air ready to pounce. 

            "Sit!" Kagome yelled. 

            WHAM!

            Inuyasha landed straight on top of Koga. Koga quickly pushed Inuyasha off of him and rolled onto his back. 

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and knelt down beside Koga. 

            Inuyasha pried himself off the ground and brushed the dirt of his clothes. "You said sit, not me."

            "Sit!"

            BASH!

            "Stupid Girl." Inuyasha muttered with a face full of dirt.  

            "That's where you belong dog breath, in the dirt…" Koga laughed. 

            Kagome stood up and turned her back to him. "You shouldn't be so mean to him." 

            Koga looked taken back. 

            "He's saved me plenty of times."

            "So have I!" Koga said proudly.

            "Shut up!" Inuyasha had lifted Koga off the ground and was pointing a sharp claw right at his face. 

            "You don't scare me dog breath!" Koga said mockingly. 

            While the two 'dogs' fought, Kagome caught the glimmer of a jewel shard out of the corner of her eye. 

            "Hey guys." They didn't respond and Kagome quietly walked into the woods that lined the path following the gleam of the shard. 

            "A donkey's ass smells' better than your breath, dog breath!"

            "I could beat you any day, any time!" 

            "Yeah?"

            "Yeah!"

            "No he couldn't, could he Kagome?"

            "Yes I could, Kagome you tell him!"

            Both boys turned to look at the spot where Kagome had been standing last, she wasn't there. 

            At that exact moment a loud scream shook the trees in the forest. 

            Koga and Inuyasha looked at one another. "Kagome." The said in unison and took off towards the owner of the scream. 

****

            A nurse ran quickly towards Kagome's hospital room and opened the door breathing hard. "Doctor…"

            Inuyasha stood up from sitting of the floor knocking over his noodles. "What is it nurse?" 

            "You're needed in the E. R."

            "I took the week off."

            "It's an emergency…" She looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes. 

            "Go brother." Sesshomaru said from his spot on the floor next to Rin. Inuyasha looked at him and nodded before dashing out the door. 

            "Who is it, what's the problem, when they'd get here?" Inuyasha asked the nurse as they sprinted down the hall way. 

            "Her name's Ayumi…she collapsed in the school cafeteria and her vitals show signs of Nippolifim… a drug sold on the street, kids use them to make themselves feel happy. She just arrived." The nurse burst into an E. R. room.  

            Inuyasha was surprised at the site that was before him. A young girl lay in the center of room on the bed, she appeared to be having seizures and several nurses and doctors were strapping her down. She wore a high school uniform identical to Kagome's. Two other girls were against the wall of the room. One was crying and the other seemed to be in disbelief. They two wore school uniforms. 

            "DOCTOR!" The nurse yelled. 

            Inuyasha ran to the side of the girl and presses down hard on her chest. The seizures stopped immediately and Inuyasha released his hands from her chest. The girl went into a fit of coughing. 

            "Nurse, get her an oxygen mask. I need an I. V. over here. Someone contact her parents!" Inuyasha yelled angrily and several nurses ran from the room to complete the tasks he had assigned them. 

            "Ayumi?" The girl who was in disbelief stepped forward. 

            "Stay back little lady." Inuyasha tried to be nice. 

            "We didn't know!" the other sobbed. "We didn't know Eri, we should have known!" the girl, who can be no one else but Yuka gripped the sleeve of Eri's uniform and sobbed onto her shoulder. 

            Two nurses returned, one attached a heart monitor to the girl and another hooked up the oxygen. Ayumi's coughing lessened as pure oxygen traveled through her system. 

            "It's just like Kagome!" Yuka cried. "We can't loose another friend!" 

            "Snap out of it Yuka! Kagome could wake up any day now!" Eri tried to calm her friend. 

            "They won't even let us see her!" Yuka collapsed to her knees in another fit of tears. 

            Inuyasha turned and looked at the girls with a look of astonishment on his face. "You know Kagome?" 

            The girl's just looked at him uncertain if they should speak or not. 

            A loud cough came from Ayumi and the heart monitor started to beat rapidly. Inuyasha's attention was drawn away from the two girls and to the one who was flat lining. 

            "Get me a glass of ice water!" he yelled. 

            No one moved. 

            "Now!" 

            Several nurses ran from the room. 

            Inuyasha gripped just above Ayumi's elbows and lifted her arms above her head. The nurse returned with a pitcher of ice water. 

            "Dump it on her face!" Inuyasha yelled as the loud ringing sound coming from the heart monitor started to annoy him. 

            The nurse did as she was asked and Ayumi sat up coughing and wiping her eyes. She then noticed someone had hold of her arms. 

            Everyone in the room stared at Inuyasha in amazement. Had he just brought someone back from death with a pitcher of ice water?

            Ayumi stared at Inuyasha, gasping for breath. 

            "Ayumi!" Eri yelled and ran towards her friend. 

            "Oh my, you died!" Yuka sobbed as she flung her arms around her friend's neck. 

            Inuyasha backed away from the girls with a hidden smile on his face. 'So these are Kagome's friends…' he thought.

            "Excuse me, Doctor?" Ayumi asked as though she had never been sick. 

            "Yes?" Inuyasha sounded pleasant. 

            "Thanks…"

            "Hey! You asked us if we knew Kagome." Yuka was still crying. 

            "Do you know where she is? No one will let us see her…" Eri pleaded. 

            "I'll take you to her tomorrow…so Ayumi can go too." Inuyasha turned and left the room. 

            Ayumi let her friends hug her as a nurse brought her parents in. 

            "It was awful!"

            "Ice water!" Yuka sobbed. 

            "So that's why I'm wet." 

**********************************************

            Did I scare you there for a second? Muahahaha. And thank you whoever mentioned I had forgotten about Koga…'cause the truth is he really did slip my mind. *Nervous Laughter* 

            What happened to Kagome earlier? Is she okay? What if she isn't?

            Kikyo's finally here…why does she not look happy to see Miroku and Sango. And who exactly is Petra? (No one that important, I just want to make you think!) 

Help! I need some ideas on what to do! Suggests are welcome!

Review? 


	9. Chapter Nine

Bent Reality

Unsuspected Turn of Events

            A firm had clasped around her mouth to stop her sudden scream. Kagome stared at the man with long white hair and pointed ears with wide eyes. 

            "Hush you girl." Sesshomaru removed his hand from her mouth and stepped back a couple steps. "I do not have long, because no doubt that brother of mine will be here to save you any second now."

            Kagome was unable to speak let alone move. 

            "No need for words, just listen." Sesshomaru said. "I know that you are stuck her, and I know what you seek. Do you want to return to your own time that badly?"

            Not a word escaped Kagome. 

            Sesshomaru shook his head. "Humans…never know what they want." He sighed. "When you get to Kikyo what do you plan to do?"

            "Set her free."

            "And just how do you expect to do that?" 

            Kagome was unable to answer. 

            Sesshomaru looked past her and his eyes narrowed. "We need more time." He hissed. "Girl, do not be startled I do not plan to kill you, yet."

            "That's reassuring." Kagome mumbled. 

            Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and jumped into the air, pulling her with him. He was high in the sky in no time and a large dragon appeared. Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the dragon's back while Kagome stumbled and was unable to. Luckily Sesshomaru still had hold of her hand. Now she dangled along the side of the dragon's side. 

            "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped as high into the air as he could manage. 

            "Kagome!" Koga yelled and jumped on Inuyasha's head to give himself an extra boost. He reached Kagome and grabbed hold of her leg. Kagome glared at him and kicked him in the face. 

            "Let go!" she yelled and reached up with her other hand to grab hold of Sesshomaru's wrist. "You're gonna pull my arm out of the socket!" she yelled. 

            Koga released her and floated to the ground with a hurt look on his face. Inuyasha wasn't about to give up as easily.

            "Sesshomaru! Where are you taking her?!" he screamed, whilst running. The dragon was to high to reach. 

            "Calm down brother. I will return your wench to you, unharmed. Though I guarantee nothing." Sesshomaru lifted Kagome up and she landed roughly on the dragon's back behind him. 

            "Kagome?" Inuyasha called. 

            Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and scooted back a bit to be farther away. "Wow I feel safe." She said sarcastically.

            "Inuyasha, leave me be." Sesshomaru said. "Jaken."

            "Yes my lord." Jaken appeared below and the dragon stopped flying. 

            "Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked when he didn't see the girl. 

            "Uh, um…Oops." 

            "JAKEN!" Sesshomaru leapt of the dragon and landed directly on top of Jaken, smashing him into the ground. 

            Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked back at her, and she jumped off the back of the dragon. Inuyasha panicked. He jumped up and was barely able to catch the falling girl in his arms. Kagome smiled her gratitude. Inuyasha's insides melted. 

            "Rin!" Sesshomaru called and walked off. 

            Inuyasha landed and set Kagome down. Who immediately continued to run in the direction she saw the jewel shard. 

            "What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled. "He nearly kidnapped you! And you were going to go along with it. I didn't even see you struggle!"

            "Shut up, Inuyasha." Kagome said and stopped short when she saw the girl known as Rin walking up ahead. Though she wasn't alone. 

            Rin showed no fear as a very large man pushed her into a nearby tree. He laughed and lifted her up by the collar of her kimono. 

            "Leave her alone!" Kagome yelled.

            The man turned and got a good look at Kagome and Inuyasha before he burst into laughter. 

            "What are you doing Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled. 

            "Shut up!" Kagome yelled back. "I'm trying to save her." 

            "Well your doing a wonderful job about it. Your giving her attacker a real good laugh." Inuyasha mocked. 

            "He looked at you too! He's laughing at you not me, idiot!" Kagome narrowed her eyes. 

            "Idiot? You're the idiot!" Inuyasha clenched his teeth. 

            Meanwhile the attacker was rolling on the ground laughing his face off, Rin snuck away and was now standing behind Kagome, watching her quibble with Inuyasha.

            "Don't call me an idiot, you baby!"

            "Back on the baby thing again, are we?" Inuyasha pointed at her. 

            "It's not polite to point." Kagome sneered. 

            Rin laughed. 

            Both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped arguing and looked stunned at the girl. Rin continued to laugh at their comical faces. 

            "Hey!" the man yelled. 

            Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and Rin cowered behind Kagome. 

            "There you are." Sesshomaru appeared behind the man. The man whirled around and unsheathed a sword. Sesshomaru tried to act surprised. Though to the untrained eye his face did not change. 

            Rin stepped in front of Kagome and held her arms out. 

            "Hello Rin, and who is your friend?" Sesshomaru glared at the man. 

            Rin shook her head. 

            "What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru lunged forward and picked the man up clean of the ground by his neck. The man tried to breath for air, but Sesshomaru's grip on his neck only tightened. The man grabbed at Sesshomaru's arm, but that too, got him nowhere. "Even if you did nothing, you die here."

            "Don't!" a high pitched girl's voice came. 

            Sesshomaru looked around the man and to the three standing there. Inuyasha and Kagome were looking amazed, and were staring at Rin. Who had stepped forward a little more and was looking pleadingly at Sesshomaru.

            "What?" Sesshomaru said. 

            Rin shook her head and pointed to the man. 

            Sesshomaru looked at the man and then released him. The man fell to his knees and quickly scurried away. Leaving them alone. Rin ran forward and hugged Sesshomaru's knees. 

            Inuyasha and Kagome were looking elsewhere, pretending that the trees around them were more interesting. Inuyasha was whistling lightly. 

            "Fluffy." Rin spoke. 

            Sesshomaru's eyes widened. 

            "Yeah, ahem. Sorry to interrupt this moment and all." Inuyasha butted in.

            "Suck it, brother, this is not a moment." Sesshomaru gently pushed Rin off him. 

            "Yeah, of course not!" Kagome said. 

            "It is not!" Sesshomaru clenched his fist. 

            "Yeah, well anyway. Why did you try and kidnap Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled her name. 

            Sesshomaru stuck his nose up at Inuyasha. "That is between me and her."

            "Uh!" Inuyasha stomped his foot. 

            "Oh calm down Inuyasha!" Kagome patted his shoulder. 

            "I will not calm down! You were almost kidnapped!" 

            "I was not! I went of my own free will!" She yelled. 

            "With him! Ha, I couldn't believe that if I wanted to!"

            Rin laughed and held the back of Sesshomaru's pant leg.

            "You're stupid!" She yelled. 

            "Me? NO you're stupid!" 

****

            Kikyo stood at the edge of the lake with her back to everyone. The blue sky reflected in the clear water. 

            "Kikyo." Miroku said. 

            Kikyo turned her head slightly so Miroku could see her angry expression. "That girl has softened his heart." 

            "Kikyo we have come here for a reason." Sango said. 

            Kikyo ignored her. "And for this she must die." 

            "You don't know what your saying." Miroku held his staff tighter. 

            "Don't I? If she is dead I will get the rest of my soul and will not have to steal others." She turned her head away from them once again.  

            "Leave her alone." Petra said calmly. She was sitting on the porch with her elbow resting on her knee and her head resting on her hand. "Can't you tell she doesn't want to be bothered?"

            Miroku said nothing.

            "Kikyo!" Sango yelled. 

            "Wait for Inuyasha to come if you wish. I do not care." Kikyo turned around and walked into the hut. Petra stood and walked in after her. 

            "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Miroku commented. 

            "I think she's like this all the time." Shippo said. 

            "Glad I'm not her lover." Miroku smiled. 

            "Perv." Sango rolled her eyes. 

            "Well it's true!"

            "Yeah…whatever." Sango sat on the grass, awaiting Kagome and Inuyasha's arrival.

****

            Rin hummed lightly to herself as she strolled down the hall back to Kagome's room from going to the restroom. Her humming stopped when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a very dark room. 

            "Hello sweety."

            Rin sighed in relief. "Hello fluffy, couldn't go a second without me now could you?" she smiled. 

            "I'm 'high' on you, baby." He planted a wet and soft kiss on her lips. 

*

            Inuyasha ignored the moaning he heard coming from a broom closet in the hallway and continued walking to Kagome's room. Unfortunattly the three girls following couldn't ignore it. 

            "Someone's having some fun." Eri laughed. 

            "A lot of fun." Yuka snickered. 

            "I think I saw a man with long white hair pull a girl in there." Ayumi put her finger on her chin. 

            "Ew…old people." Eri cringed. 

            Inuyasha cringed too…those weren't old people in there. 

            They arrived at Kagome's door and Inuyasha directed them inside. The three girls silently gathered around Kagome. 

            "Hello girls." Ms. Higurashi looked up from a book she had been reading. She once again sat in the only chair in the room. 

            "Good day ma'am." Eri bowed. 

            "Pleasure." Yuka said. 

            Ayumi staggered to the side of Kagome's bed and hid her head in the blankets beside Kagome's body and cried. Inuyasha shut the door quietly and sighed. Yuka put a comforting hand on Ayumi's shoulder. 

            "Kagome's accident hit Ayumi the hardest." Eri whispered to Inuyasha. "She started taking Nippolifim. Of the street." Eri sighed. "She was always so sad, and she thought taking an antidepressant would help…she overdosed."

            "I could guess from the symptoms when I walk in the room." Inuyasha nodded. 

            "How did you bring her back with ice water?" Eri asked. 

            Inuyasha smiled and waved a finger at her… "Ah, now that is my secret…" 

            Eri pouted. 

            "Fine, fine. Nippolifim causes the blood to flow slower, thus seizures are caused from lack of blood to the brain."

            "Yes, but that still doesn't explain it." Ms. Higurashi listened.

            Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, ha ha."

            Yuka glared. 

            "Well?" Eri edged him on. 

            "So the build up where the blood is gets really hot and sticky…this usually happens near the layers of skin. So pouring cold water on her reversed the effect and the blood flowed freely." Inuyasha explained it as simple as he possibly could. 

            "What about pushing down on her chest to stop the seizures?" Eri questioned. 

            "You are very curious…" Inuyasha nodded. 

            "I want to be a doctor." Eri explained. 

            "Well I just stopped the flow of oxygen and then when I removed my hand the oxygen entered quickly and shot the blood along…It's kind of hard to explain. Um…it's more like shooting a gun…um…" 

            "Yeah, yeah…blah, blah." Yuka motioned talking with her hand. 

            "Shut up Yuka I want to know!" Eri punched her friend lightly in the shoulder. 

            "Well I don't so get over it!"     

            Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and Ms. Higurashi laughed.

****

            Inuyasha finally agreed to allow Sesshomaru to talk to Kagome…but he had to go too. Sesshomaru had taken them to a large cliff that looked over a very green forest. Rin sat on the dirt ground and counted the amount of trees. Sesshomaru made sure he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

            "Inuyasha please let go of my arm I don't think Sesshomaru is going to take me." Kagome put her hand over the hand that had a very firm grip of her arm. 

            Inuyasha gave her a reluctant look. Kagome sighed. 

            "Fine." She said. And Inuyasha was able to remain holding her arm.

            "Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice was more serious than usual. "You are very special. The reincarnation of a powerful priestess, yet in some ways you seem to be more powerful than she." 

            Kagome nodded.

            "I believe the key to your return lies with Kikyo."

            "What about Naraku?" Kagome asked. 

            "I suppose if you defeat him…you will get rid of a very terrible nuisance." Sesshomaru blinked. 

            "I hate Naraku…" Inuyasha growled. 

            "Yes, yes, we all do." Kagome patted his hand. "But the secret is with Kikyo not Naraku. He does not concern us any longer." 

            "I think." Sesshomaru glared. "Yes Inuyasha I do 'think'. I think that there is a powerful reason why you came into the past to begin with."

            Inuyasha scoffed and turned his nose up to Sesshomaru. 

            "What would it be?" Kagome asked. 

            "I believe your soul searched for it's rightful soul mate. I believe you are more than Kikyo's soul, but are also the reincarnation of the priestess who created the Shikon Jewel." 

            Kagome's eyes widened. 

            "And you need someone who can keep your powers in check." Sesshomaru motioned his head towards Inuyasha. "And keep your partners powers in check as well." He smiled. 

            Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha. He seemed to catch Sesshomaru's hint as well. 

            Were Kagome and Inuyasha, soul mates?

*****************************************

            Wow. Someone up there loves me cause I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Well not a lot, a lot, but more than normal. I love you all! I love everyone! Reviews make me sooo happy! I bet you didn't expect it to be Sesshomaru….he he he. That explains the title of this chapter.

Anyway, I am getting reviews for my other stories that have been out for a while now. You people must love this story so much that you want to read my other works. That makes me all the happier. 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and I own nothing…nothing…SOB!

Review please!


	10. Chapter Ten

Bent Reality

Koga's Still Here

            No, yes, maybe…perhaps…I don't know! Inuyasha thought to himself. 

            The sun was starting to set and Kagome sat on the edge of the cliff with her legs dangling over the side. She stared up at the sky and her hair blew lightly in the breeze. This site caused Inuyasha's breath to stop in his throat. 

            She is so lovely…He thought. 

            Why couldn't Sesshomaru stay! Kagome thought. I don't know what to say to Inuyasha. Are we really soul mates? I do love him…but does he love me? Oh, why couldn't Inuyasha just be more open with his feelings! Well it's not like I'm open with mine. Oh shut up! I'm more open than him. I was the one who kissed him. 

            He didn't kiss back. 

            What does that mean? That he doesn't love me? That he doesn't want to kiss me? …I hope not. 

            Inuyasha was having the same battle in his head as Kagome. The only difference was he wasn't sure if he loved her. She was sure she loved him. 

            "Kagome!" Came a very familiar and very unwanted voice. 

            "Get away Koga!" Inuyasha nearly pushed Koga off the cliff. 

            Koga maneuvered away from him and sat beside Kagome. Who looked at him. 

            "Kagome…My offer is still in the air." Koga took her hand.

            "And that is where it will remain." Kagome stood up. 

            "Huh?" Koga was confused. 

            "She doesn't want your offer jack ass." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. 

            "I think she meant ask later." Koga nodded. 

            Inuyasha stumbled. "You're an idiot!"

            Kagome shook her head and walked away from the two dogs. 

            "Me? No you're the idiot!" Koga growled. 

            "Who says?"

            "Me?"

            "You don't count!"

            "Yes I do!"

            Kagome was getting a headache. "Hey!" She yelled. 

            Both Inuyasha and Koga turned to look at her. Surprise written all over both faces. 

            "Will you both please shu-" Kagome stopped mid sentence and gawked at the large demon that had appeared behind Inuyasha and Koga. It was so tall that its head was higher than the very cliff the three stood on. 

            "What Kagome?"

            "I'm not falling for that one again." Inuyasha said. 

            Kagome shook her head and pointed. 

            "No way, ain't fooling me." 

            Koga turned around. "My god!" 

            "Oh your in on it too." Inuyasha snorted. 

            "Inuyasha look!" Kagome yelled. 

            "Nuh, uh. Not me." Inuyasha shook his head. 

            "Dog Breath! Just turn your smelly head already!"

            "That's it!" Inuyasha turned around to pound Koga but never got to because of the very large demon that seemed to have his eyes focused on him. "Uh, Hello?"

****

            Night was starting to befall the small village where the priestess Kikyo lived. And where the monk and the demon exterminator awaited the arrival of a reincarnation and a half demon. How long would they have to wait? Waiting isn't any fun. 

            Sango strolled along the edge of the lake. She was walking the perimeter. She had her hands behind her back and she was dragging her feet slightly. Waiting really wasn't any fun. 

            Perhaps she should have invited Miroku? No. 

            Sango sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt her foot slip in something wet and next thing she knew she was knee high in mud and water. 

            "Oh to joy." Sango said. The mud was thick and gooey. And the water being there didn't help any. Sango tried to stand and she was about to pick her hand off the ground when whoosh! And splat, flat on her butt in the mud again. She decided standing wasn't going to get her anywhere so trying to reach dry land would be her best option. 

            She rolled onto her stomach…this only made the mud spread further across her body, and tried to crawl towards shore. Unfortunately the mud was so slippery she was crawling but not getting anywhere. Sango sighed in defeat and let her whole front side be submerged in the mud. Her chin touched the tip of the muddy water and Sango quickly sat so her chest up was free of the mud and water. 

            "Need some help." Came a chuckle. Miroku appeared and stood at the edge. He reached out with his hand to her. Sango smiled and took his hand, making sure to grip it tight. She then smiled evilly and pulled as hard as she could. 

            Miroku fell into the mud face first. Sango laughed and picked up a ball of mud in her hand and chucked at the back of Miroku's head. Contact! Miroku sat up and gave her a nervous smile. He quickly hurled his own mud ball at Sango, nailing her dead in the face. She wiped the mud off as best she could and gave Miroku a friendly glare. 

            "Oh you want to play?" She asked. 

            Miroku smirked. "Oh, I want to play."

            "Bring it on mud boy!" 

            The two grown adults played in the mud till long after the moon was in the sky. Enjoying the filthiness, the messiness…and the sheer thrill. 

****

            Kagome ran as fast as she could. She stopped when she reached a small clearing and turned around. She saw Inuyasha with Tetsusiaga unsheathed holding on for dear life to the back of the large demon's head. Koga was trying to distract the stupid giant demon so Inuyasha could get a good attacking position. They were working as a team. And they were good at it. 

            "Hello."

            Kagome turned around and took a step back when she saw who had spoken. 

            "My distraction is working perfectly. Now I will use you as bait."

            Kagome shook her head and wished she had her bow and arrows. "Naraku get away from me!" 

            "Tut, tut, tut. You're no fun." His insects appeared and surrounded her. "Now do please cooperate and perhaps you will not be stung." 

            Kagome brought her hands up to her chest and tried to look smaller. 

            "Now come with me dear."

            "No! INU-" Kagome felt a sharp pain enter the left side of her head and everything went dark. 

            "That is enough of that." Naraku held the fainted Kagome in his arms. "Now it is time to put my plan into action."

****

            It was well past nine o' clock when Rin walked back into the hospital room. Exactly five minutes after her, Sesshomaru walked in. Inuyasha wanted to laugh at their terrible attempt to look inconspicuous. Not to long after they arrived the three girls left reluctantly. Sesshomaru decided that he and Rin should return home and they would come back to the hospital tomorrow. Sesshomaru didn't think Kagome was going to wake anytime in the night. This left only Inuyasha and Ms. Higurashi in the room.

            "Why don't you go home Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi laid her book on her lap. 

            "I am fine Miss, but what about you, you have been here longer than me."

            Ms. Higurashi shook her head. "I am the only one who can stay here, Sota has school and my Father must worry about the shrine."

            Inuyasha nodded and sat on the floor with his back leaning against Kagome's bed. 

            "Inuyasha I have a question."

            "Hmm?" 

            "Kagome was telling me about her dreams, and well she mentioned another boy who kept asking her to be his woman, and-"

            Inuyasha made a strangled noise. 

            "and I was just wondering who she could be talking about."

            Inuyasha shrugged. 

            "Oh come now Inuyasha! I know you know who it is!"

            "Nope no idea." Inuyasha was not a good liar. 

            "Tell me please! I know it wasn't you!"

            Inuyasha crossed his arms. "He was a terrible nuisance! Always popping up at the worst possible moment. He was so cocky!"

            "My, my it sounds as though you were jealous of him!" Ms. Higurashi laughed. 

            "I am not!" 

            Ms. Higurashi stopped her laughing and looked at Inuyasha good. "Don't you mean, you were not?"

            "Uh…Shit." Inuyasha buried his head in his hands. 

            "So he was a demon!"

            "Yes…"came Inuyasha's muffled voice. 

            "What is his name?"

            "I don't want to say it."

            "Oh come on you can tell me."

            "It's not a matter of telling you, it's a matter of what happens after I say it."

            "Huh?" Ms. Higurashi scratched her head. 

            "I don't know, but whenever I say his name, he magically appears. Not in front of me. But he'll walk through that door, or call on the phone. Or a nurse will pop in and say I have a visitor. I am not sure if it is coincidence or he put some kind of spell on his name." Inuyasha finished and stood up. "So no, you will not get to know his name."

            Ms. Higurashi sat there thinking, trying to remember…"Ah ha!"

            "What…"

            "Koga!"

            "Shit." Inuyasha slumped back to the ground. "Ten seconds…how much you want to bet."

            "I don't understand."

            Inuyasha shook his head annoyed. "One. Two. Three."

            "Inuyasha?"

            "Five, Six."

            "What is going on?!"

            "Nine," Inuyasha took in a deep breath, hoping Koga wouldn't come. "Te-"

            There was a large rustle from the other side of the door and someone saying excuse me to who ever they had run into. Then the door swung open and Inuyasha muttered every curse word under the sun.       

            "Hello dog breath." 

************************************

            Ah ha! Someone thought that Koga only had a small part in this story. But I have been planning that last scene ever since someone mentioned I had forgotten Koga. Now there is something very important that I need to discuss. 

            Incase you are confused e mail me with specific questions you have and I will try and answer them. Here is the answer to a question that one of my friends asked. Perhaps it will clear a few things up. 

            -When Kagome is in her time, the future, and she sleeps, she travels to the past. But when she is in the past and she sleeps, she dreams normally. 

            I hope that helped a little. Please review and keep reading!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Bent Reality

Captured or Not

Kagome woke up with a very dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She rubbed her head and sat up. Only to realize she was in a wooden cell. A very sturdily built wooden cell. Outside her cell door was a man with a sword ready to prevent her from any means of escaping. 

            "Stupid Naraku." Kagome muttered. 

            "Your awake!" The guard muttered and turned around to face her. 

            "No I'm still asleep." Kagome rubbed her wrists. 

            "Oh okay." The guard turned his back to her and continued what he was doing before. 

            What an idiot! Kagome thought. 

            "Guard." Came Naraku's harsh voice. 

            "Yes!"

            "Open the door and let me in." Naraku winked at Kagome who shuddered. 

            The guard did as he was told and shut the door behind Naraku but did not lock it. 

            "Hello there, delicate flower." Naraku smirked. 

            "Inuyasha is going to kill you!" Kagome stood up and backed up against the far wall of her cell. 

            "I suppose he will try. But when I have your power, I will be invincible."

            "What?"

            "Oh my dear girl, I thought you knew? You are special. You are two reincarnations combined into one. You are Midoriko, creator of the Shikon Jewel, and Kikyo, protector of it. Your power is great, and I must have it!" Naraku leaned towards Kagome on that last part, and said it a little hungrily.

            Kagome whimpered and tried to back away further but the wall behind her was blocking her. 

            "When the moon is half filled, will be the night." He started to walk away and stopped at the door and turned to face her. "Tomorrow night." He walked away leaving her in there alone. 

            "If I am so powerful." Kagome spoke to herself. "Then how come I cannot protect myself?" 

            "Hey…You." The guard whispered to Kagome. 

            "Uh yeah?"

            The guard looked left and right and then leaned on her cell door. "I don't approve of the lord capturing women and taking their so called power." 

            "Yeah?"

            The guard dropped his keys on the ground beside the door and nonchalantly walked away. Kagome smiled and crawled towards the door. To the right was a small mat and the guard was sitting in it sipping what looked like tea. Kagome reached through the bars and grabbed the keys she then quickly unlocked the door and ran past the man. 

            "Thanks!" She called as she ran out. 

            "No biggy." The man whispered and continued to sip his tea. 

****

              Ms. Higurashi's stomach grumbled and she decided to drive to the fast food restaurant just around the corner. Inuyasha assured her that he was fine and did not need anything. Ms. Higurashi didn't believe him but left none the same. 

            "You know I think she's going to buy you something anyways." Koga said. He took the seat that Ms. Higurashi had been sitting in. 

            Inuyasha shrugged. "I am hungry, but I didn't want to burden her."

            "You're getting soft in your old age!" Koga teased. 

            "Oh shut up."

            "I was just observing."

            "Well go and observe somewhere else." Inuyasha sat on the edge of Kagome's bed. 

            Koga stood up and moved the chair over a foot, "Better?"

            "Smart ass." Inuyasha mumbled and smiled. 

            "Thank you." 

            Both Koga and Inuyasha started laughing. 

****

            Shippo picked at the grass and was trying to whistle through it. Kirara was curled up on the porch of the small hut sound asleep still. She had slept all yesterday night and into the morning. The sun was now high in the sky and Shippo's stomach was yelling at him to eat something. 

            "Where are Miroku and Sango?" He asked. "I'm starving."

            "Hey." A voice came from the hut. Shippo looked up and noted it was only Petra. 

            "Hey to you too." Shippo greeted. 

            "Hungry?" Petra held out a small platter of fish and rice. 

            "Yes!" Shippo jumped up and ran to her. 

            "Here you are." Petra set the food down. "I thought you might be hungry."

            "How's that."

            "I could hear your stomach growling from all the way inside." Petra laughed. 

            Shippo blushed in embarrassment before he dug into the very delicious meal. "Tank Hoo." He said with a mouth full of food. 

            Petra laughed again. "Your welcome. When your friends get home tell them that there is plenty to eat and they only have to ask."

            Shippo swallowed his food. "You seem nicer than earlier." 

            "That is because she loves the sun, and when you came the other day the sun was setting." Kikyo emerged from the hut. 

            Petra smiled. "Yup."

            "So that's why she was nice to Sesshomaru at first and then got snappy." Miroku said. Him and Sango appeared from the small wooded area that was near the lake. They were soaking wet from washing off in clean water after their mud fight. 

            Petra ran to them. "Oh we must get you a change of clothes!" She grabbed Sango's wrist. "Follow me! Hurry or you may catch a cold." Petra dragged Sango into the small hut. 

            "Hey!" Miroku called. "What about me! If you want I'll let you undress me!" 

            A shoe came flying from the hut and hit Miroku in-between the eyes he staggered slightly before he bent over and picked the shoe up. He recognized it. "Hey are you missing more than your shoe, cause I wanna see if you are…"

            Another shoe came flying from the hut. Miroku dodged it and smirked. He decided that he should keep his mouth closed. 

****

            Inuyasha and Koga ran through the woods tracking Kagome's ever fading scent. 

            "Hey!" Koga called to Inuyasha, and both stopped running. "I think she went this way."

            "It's a trick."

            "No it's not I smell her scent stronger in this direction."

            "Yes, but I do not smell Naraku in that direction." Inuyasha headed off in the direction he thought was right. Koga sighed in defeat and followed. 

            Not to much time later gray clouds started to fill the sky and Inuyasha smelt a drop in temperature. 

            "Rain." Koga said simply, knowing Inuyasha probably knew. 

            "Yup, we have to find her." Inuyasha felt a light drop touch his nose.

****

            Kagome made it out of the mansion and started running towards the nearest forest. She ran faster when she heard buzzing coming from behind her. She entered the forest and her pace slowed considerably because of the heavy foliage. She pushed a branch away and it snapped back and cut her arm. She cringed in pain but kept a steady pace. 

            'I just have to find Inuyasha.' She thought. 'Or anyone besides an insect.' 

            She saw a red blur pass her and she whirled around, only making herself fall into the tree to her side. "Inuyasha!" She called. 

            "Kagome?" Koga walked up to her. Kagome smiled in relief and nodded. "What happened to you?" Koga asked. 

            "Inuyasha." Kagome muttered and collapsed to her knees. 'Why am I so tired?' She thought. 

            "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and returned after dealing with the insects that had been chasing her. He ran to her side and lifted her up to her feet. Kagome leaned against him. 

            "Inuyasha. I was so worried." Kagome said. 

            Koga stared on in amazement as Kagome turned her body so it was facing Inuyasha and hugged him with all the strength she had left. Inuyasha was to stunned to do anything. 

            "I was worried I'd never see you again." Tears started to build up in her eyes. 

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha put his hand on her back. 

            Koga's mouth was open in surprise and he just stared at the site of the two hugging one another. He quickly crossed his arms and drew his eyebrows together. "You're stupid Inuyasha." 

            "You're not the one with a girl in your arms." Inuyasha smirked. 

            Kagome smiled and wiped her tears off on the front of Inuyasha's shirt. 

            Koga scoffed and turned his back to them. 

****

            "I didn't know what you wanted so I just got a bunch of everything!" Ms. Higurashi dumped a bunch of bags onto Inuyasha's lap. 

            "uh…" Inuyasha was sitting on the ground next to Kagome's bed. "What is all this stuff?"

            "Why food of course." Ms. Higurashi made a shooing motion towards Koga, signaling for him to get out of her chair. 

            Koga did so reluctantly. 

            "I got you some too Koga." Ms. Higurashi sat down and picked her book up. 

            "Thanks Ma'am." Koga snatched a bag away from Inuyasha. 

            Inuyasha gave Koga a rough glare before opening another bag. "WOW!" he said. 

            Koga opened the bag he had taken and his eyes widened. "Where did you get all of this food?" he asked. 

            Ms. Higurashi shrugged and turned the page of her book. 

            Koga raised an eyebrow and looked at Inuyasha quizzically. "She's a lot like Kagome." He whispered. 

            "Mmhmm." Inuyasha agreed through a mouth full of food. 

****

            Naraku growled at the guard and knocked him to the ground. "Useless." He muttered and walked away. The guard sat up and gave Naraku's back an evil glare before standing up and brushing the dirt from his clothes. 

            Naraku started to walk through the forest in the direction where his insects were last alive. He hid behind a branch when he heard voices in the distance. 

            "SHUT UP!" Koga yelled and turned his head away from Inuyasha. 

            "You're an idiot!" Inuyasha remarked. 

            "Be quite you two!" Kagome was walking in-between the two boys. 

            Both Koga and Inuyasha closed their mouths and turned away from each other. Kagome sighed and continued to walk along the dirt path that Koga had said led to a small village where a powerful priestess was living. Only one name popped into her mind; Kikyo.

            Naraku smiled as he watched the three walk away. "So it is Kikyo that I will need soon." A loud crack of thunder roared through out the sky. Naraku backed away into the darkness. 

            "It is going to rain, here Kagome." Inuyasha took off his outer kimono and rested it on her head. Kagome looked at him and he was looking straight ahead. 

            "Thank you." Kagome smiled. 

            "Don't mention it." Inuyasha huffed.

            "Oh your so immature Inuyasha." Koga walked up next to Kagome and put his arm around her. "This is the right way to warm a lady."

            "Koga…" Kagome pushed his arm off her. "I am warm enough with Inuyasha's kimono." She started to walk a little faster. 

            Inuyasha caught Koga's eye and stuck his tongue out at him. Koga gasped and jumped on Inuyasha. The two demons began to wrestle on the ground. 

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. The two stopped fighting in mid position: Inuyasha had a hold of Koga's neck and Koga was pulling Inuyasha's hair. Kagome stomped her foot and took in a deep breath. "SIT!"

            BAM! 

*****************************

            Well now how was that? I thought that was rather good. I think I have a knack for romance and comedy, wouldn't you agree? 

            And just incase you were wondering the sun thing about Petra is true. 

            Wasn't it sweet what the guard did for Kagome? Unfortunately his part is so irrelevant that he doesn't get a real name. Sigh. Poor guard man. 

            Review! And keep reading. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Bent Reality  
  
Kikyo's Visitor  
  
  


It was nice. It was quiet. It was driving Shippo insane. It was too nice, it was too quiet. Shippo wanted to scream.   
  


Petra was lying peacefully on the deck of the hut with her leg dangling over the side. Miroku and Sango had disappeared again and Kikyo rarely showed her face. And that man who had been here in the beginning would keep poking his head out the door, whimper and then vanish back inside the hut. That was annoying Shippo the most. Kirara was playfully chasing butterflies and rolling around in the grass.  
  


Shippo sat near Petra and gazed at the blue sky. He heard a whimper behind him and whirled around, the man quickly snuck back inside. Shippo couldn't help but growl. Petra laughed.   
  


"What's so funny?" Shippo yelled.   
  


"He's so frightened of you…ha." Petra sat up and smiled at Shippo. This calmed him.   
  


"Well there's no need to be scared of me, I'm not going to hurt him."   
  


But Petra was no longer listening to him; she was staring off towards the water with a frightened look on her face.   
  


"What are you looking at Petra?" Shippo asked and turned to see where she was looking, standing at the edge of the water was a man in a baboon skin coat. "Naraku…" Shippo jumped up.   
  


"I'm flattered you remembered me." Naraku started to walk towards the hut. Petra stood and ran inside. Shippo held his ground. "Oh, did I frighten her?" Naraku smirked. "KIKYO!" he yelled.   
  


Shippo turned and looked at the door, expecting Petra to come out and yell at him the way she had Sesshomaru. Only, no one emerged. Kirara was no longer playing in the flowers and had transformed to her large form and was aggressively growling at Naraku's back.   
  


"I will not wait all day Kikyo, do not make me come and get you." Naraku stood just before the deck.   
  


"Calm down Naraku." Kikyo's voice came from the hut. "What is it you wish?" she walked out and stood just in front of the door. Petra and the man peaked from behind her.   
  


"Kikyo…You do know that girl is on her way here."  
  


"Yes, I am well aware." Kikyo was very calm.   
  


"And you will get her soul?" Naraku seemed angry.   
  


"What if I do? What if I don't? What does it matter to you?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes.   
  


"That is not your business."  
  


"Perhaps it is not. But why should I answer you if you do not answer me?" Kikyo nodded and looked at Shippo. "Please my dear boy, enter the hut where it is safer."  
  


Shippo nearly fainted from surprise. "What?"   
  


"Yes." Petra said from behind Kikyo, "Please Shippo…"  
  


Shippo grunted and walked by Kikyo and into the hut. The first room was barren except for a small fire in the center, and there were two doors leading off to other rooms. The man had backed away against the far wall when Shippo entered.   
  


"Don't mind Jim." Petra waved her hand in the air. "He doesn't much like demons."  
  


Shippo nodded and jumped onto Petra's back. She leaned over and stuck her head slightly out the door.   
  


"Naraku you must know by now…I am surprised by your childish behavior." Kikyo shook her head.   
  


Naraku seemed to fume with anger. "How dare you! I will teach you."  
  


"No one is going to teach anyone anything!" Miroku yelled from behind Naraku. Petra and Shippo strained to see.   
  


Sango was standing beside him with her boomerang ready. Naraku scoffed and backed away from Kikyo. "I will return Kikyo, I do not wish to fight now."   
  


"Oh no you don't!" Sango yelled and hurled her boomerang at him, only to hit solid ground. Naraku had once again vanished in a whiff of purple smoke. Sango cursed and trudged over to retrieve her boomerang.   
  


Miroku looked at Kikyo, "What was that about?"  
  


Shippo came bounding out of the house and stopped dead in front of Miroku, "He wanted Kikyo to tell him something."   
  


Miroku looked at Kikyo who said nothing.   
  


"Miroku help!" Sango yelled. Naraku had reappeared and had tied a rope around her body and she was now wiggling on the ground. Naraku bent over and picked Sango up by the end of her hair.   
  


"Put her down!" Miroku took a step towards him.

"Stay back!" Naraku yelled. He took out a knife and held it under Sango's chin. She looked at the knife and glared. 

            Miroku stopped walking.

            "I will return soon, but I think I'll take her as my prize." Naraku smirked and picked Sango up and squeezed her to his chest.

            "Let me go! Get off of me!" Sango struggled. 

            Naraku bowed his head to Miroku and vanished with Sango in his arms. Miroku ran to the spot they disappeared and looked around like they were still there. 

            "Do not waste your time," Kikyo turned her back to Miroku. "You should start mourning her death." Kikyo walked inside the hut and Petra walked out. 

            Petra gave Miroku a very sad look, "Sorry." 

            Miroku glared at her and ran to Kirara, who was still in her larger form. He jumped onto her back and looked at Shippo. "Stay here." Said Miroku, "I'll be back soon."

            "No!" yelled Shippo. "I want to come too! She's my friend too, you know!"

            Miroku's expression softened and he sighed. She's more than a friend to me, he thought. 

            "Okay, let's go." Miroku said. Shippo hopped on Kirara's head and they were off. 

            "So where exactly are they?" Shippo asked. 

            "Don't have a clue." Miroku said, determined. 

            "Then how are we supposed to find them?" Shippo screamed. 

            "Don't know that either." 

            "Well are we just going to fly around and hope we run into them?" Shippo asked. 

            "That's a better idea than mine." Miroku smiled. 

            Shippo rolled his eyes, "And what is your idea?"

            Miroku smiled at Shippo and shook his head. 

            "Never mind," Shippo said, "I don't think I want to know."

****

            "Check Mate." Ms. Higurashi said as she moved her knight forward. Inuyasha groaned and knocked over his king. When Ms. Higurashi went to the store earlier she had bought many little toys to keep everyone busy. A nurse had moved a table and another chair into Kagome's room. 

            "You always win." Inuyasha titled back in his chair. 

            "No, you just suck." Koga looked up from reading a magazine. He was seated at the foot of Kagome's bed with his legs crossed underneath him. 

            Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him, Koga sneered and covered his face with his magazine. 

            "Up for another game, Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi asked. 

            Inuyasha smiled at her. "Not sure Miss, you're mighty good."

            Ms. Higurashi blushed. "Thank you."

            A strange noise came from Koga. 

            KNOCK, KNOCK. 

            "Come in," Ms. Higurashi looked at the door. 

            "Just us!" Rin walked in with Sesshomaru on her tail. 

            Sesshomaru mumbled something, then he saw Koga and he started to walk away. Rin grabbed his shirt and held him as he continued to walk in place. 

            "Oh Hello there Koga, pleasure." Rin bowed her head slightly and Koga smiled to her, reluctantly. 

            "Let him leave," Inuyasha told Rin. 

            Rin ignored him. "Oh Chess! I love Chess! Mind if I have a go at it?" 

            "Not at all!" Ms. Higurashi motioned towards Inuyasha, "That is of course, if it's okay with Inuyasha."

            Inuyasha stood up and stood near the door. "Go right ahead Rin, I've got to go and see if I can get more days off." 

            Rin released Sesshomaru and happily plopped down into the chair; her and Ms. Higurashi started to put the pieces in their rightful places. 

            "Rin," Sesshomaru said, "I'm going to wander about…if you need me call me over the intercom." 

            Rin smiled and nodded to him, before turning her attention back to the Chessboard. 

            Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left the room and shut the door behind them.

            "What are you up to brother?' Sesshomaru asked. 

            "Exactly what I said, I'm going to go and see if I can get more day's off."

            Sesshomaru peered at Inuyasha, who held his hands up in defense. "Okay," said Sesshomaru. 

            Inuyasha nodded and walked off to the head Doctor's office. Wishing and hoping no one was there. 

            Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha walk off till he turned down a corner and he could no longer see him. He then sighed and wandered off towards the cafeteria. 

            Inuyasha stopped in front of a brown door labeled, 'Doctor Ryo Izarie'. He knocked on it.

            "Come in." 

            Inuyasha groaned and opened the door. Inside was a plain brown desk that was littered with paper and had a computer sitting on it. The walls were lined with shelves, scattered papers rested on them as well. Behind the desk was a man with black hair and a very familiar smile. "Ah, Inuyasha, come in, come in."

            Inuyasha walked in and shut the door behind him. "Hello Ryo." If Inuyasha didn't know better he would have called him Miroku. Because that is exactly whom he looked like, his great, great, very, very, great grandfather, Miroku. 

            "Finally coming back to work?" Ryo lifted some paper off his desk and looked at it, he then set it down and began to search the top of his desk.

            "Actually Ryo I was wondering if I could have more time off." 

            Ryo stopped his search and frowned at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you know it was hard for me to give you that week off to begin with. Nurses are quitting left and right, were are very short on staff." 

            "Yes I know Ryo, but you know the story!" Inuyasha straightened his hat. 

            Ryo sighed and put his hand on his face. "Inuyasha, yes I know." He looked up and Inuyasha gave him a pleading look. "Fine, but you have to work for at least four hours tomorrow, but I can give you five more days off." 

            Inuyasha smiled and ran around the desk and hugged Ryo. "Thank you so much Ryo!" 

            "Yeah, yeah, just do me a favor…"

            "Anything!"

            "Stop hugging me, I can't breath."

            "Oh yeah, yeah, sure." Inuyasha released him and Ryo straightened his shirt. He smiled at Inuyasha and they both laughed. 

            "Well if that's all." Inuyasha started to walk away. 

            "Actually Inuyasha!"

            "No."

            "But Inuyasha I gave you time off!" Ryo pouted, "Besides you don't even know what I'm going to ask."

            "Yes, yes I do." Inuyasha turned around and scrunched his eyebrows together, "And the answer is no."

            "Please!" Ryo walked out from behind his desk and got down on his hands and knees. 

            Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Which one." He groaned. 

            "Yeah!" Ryo jumped up and shook Inuyasha's hand. "I think her friends called her Eri, she's Kagome's friend right?" 

            "Yeah." Inuyasha pulled his hand away from Ryo.

            "Tomorrow?"

            "Fine."

            "Oh I can't wait to meet her!" Ryo ran back behind his desk and sat in his chair, which made an odd crunching sound. Inuyasha was not surprised that there could have been paper there as well. 

            "You better be nice to her. Nothing perverted." Inuyasha pointed his finger at him. 

            Ryo smiled, "Oh no, of course not." 

            The smile he had made Inuyasha think of Miroku even more. "You are just like your very greatest grandfather." 

            "Thank you," Ryo bowed his head. "I have heard he was a real ladies man, ten children. Hope I've got his charm."

            "Oh you've got it all right, more than you know." 

            Ryo smiled and picked a sheet of paper off his desk and began to read it. "Bye then Inuyasha, remember four hours tomorrow." 

            "Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha walked from the room and closed the door just as it dawned on him. Ryo had been looking at a picture, a very inappropriate picture. Inuyasha laughed. "He is so much like Miroku, it scares me."

****

            "Those sticks are to small, these are better!" Inuyasha held up several sticks. 

            "No way, those won't burn, they're too big!" Koga argued.

            "The bigger the better." 

            "Smaller ones are easier to light!"

            Kagome sat on the cold ground with her head resting in her hands watching Koga and Inuyasha disagree on everything under the sun, and moon. 

            "You can't light it like that, move let me show you."

            "Get away from me Dog breath, you're just trying to impress Kagome." 

            Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had picked up a piece of grass and was slowly ripping it in half. "Oh yeah, she looks really impressed." Said Inuyasha. Kagome looked up and smiled at Inuyasha before returning to her blade of grass. Inuyasha sighed and walked away from Koga. "Fine, you do it."

            "I will!" It took Koga more than ten minutes to get a decent fire started. 

            "Inuyasha?" Kagome was sitting near the fire with her knees against her chest. 

            "Hmm?" Inuyasha was staring at Koga trying to poke the fire to make it burn bigger. The stick was on fire, Koga waved it around violently until he finally threw it down and blew on his finger. 

            "What is it like to be a demon?" Kagome closed her eyes. 

            Inuyasha looked at her, "I don't understand."

            Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him, the confusion shown all over his face. "You're human sometimes…I was just wondering…why do you hate being human so much? I mean, why is being a demon better…I know the power, but there has to be more."

            Koga was now listening to her question and he was very glad she had not asked him. 

            Inuyasha sighed and looked away from Kagome. He seemed to be in deep thought. "There isn't." 

            Kagome's eyes widened.

            "The power is the only difference between demon's and humans, and some demons are not as powerful as humans." The flames danced around Inuyasha's face making his expression seem harsher than it really was. 

            Kagome's eyes started to water. She scooted closer to Inuyasha continuing to stare at his face. "That's…that's so sad."

            "Not really," Inuyasha shrugged, and then he realized Kagome was closer to him. "Uh…"

            Kagome covered her face with her hands and started to cry into them. She wasn't sure why she was crying…she was just so sad. 

            Inuyasha didn't know what to do…not that he ever did when she cried. "Ka…Kagome?" 

            Koga knew what to do…he knew exactly what needed to be done…but something stopped him from getting up. Something stopped him from walking over to Kagome and soothing her. It was the fact that she had asked Inuyasha that question and not him. The fact that she had been glad to see Inuyasha earlier and not him, the fact that she was now crying near Inuyasha…and not him. 

            Something clicked inside Koga's mind. He stood up and turned his back to Inuyasha and Kagome. 

            Inuyasha looked up at Koga. 

            "I'm leaving dog breath."

            "What?!" Inuyasha said. 

            Koga turned his head slightly, but not enough so you could see his eyes, "Sooth your woman…" and with that he ran off, leaving the crying Kagome and the confused Inuyasha alone. 

            Kagome let out a very loud sob and Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome lowered her body to the ground till her head rested in Inuyasha's lap. Her hands were still covering her face and she was shaking violently. Inuyasha put his hand on her head and was clueless as what else to do. 

            'Sooth your woman…' Koga's words rang though Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and started to stroke her hair…her crying started to lessen but her body was still shaking. 

            "Shush now…" Inuyasha whispered, his hand gently running through her silky hair. "Quiet…"

****

            The wind wiped through his hair and the darkness of the night was starting to befall across the land. Kirara flew through the air. Shippo sniffed tying to find any signs of either Sango or Naraku. 

            He perked up and pointed. "Miroku! Miroku! That way! Over there! Turn to the left Kirara!" Kirara did as she was asked. 

            "You smell them?" Miroku asked. 

            "I do! We're coming Sango!" Shippo smiled and Miroku relaxed considerably. "Hey…"

            "Yeah?" Miroku said. 

            "Where do you and Sango keep running off to?" Shippo raised an eyebrow. 

            "Perhaps I will tell you one day, man to man." Miroku winked.

            Shippo pouted and turned away from Miroku. "I never get to know anything."

            Miroku smiled at stared at the stars…the events of earlier that day playing through his mind…

            Sango laughed as she ran through the field of wild flowers clear on the other side of the lake. Miroku chased after her, trying as hard as he could to catch her. Damn, was she fast… 

            Sango stopped running and ducked behind a tree waiting for Miroku to run by. Miroku continued at a full run sure she had ran right past the tree, so it came as a good surprise when her boomerang came out from nowhere and nailed him in the head. Miroku fell over and pretended to be knocked out cold. 

            "Ha!" Sango said and stood next to Miroku's head. Her boomerang lay just beyond it. 

            Miroku grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. He climbed on top of her and pined her to the ground. He grabbed her hands and held them just above her head. He sat on her mid section so when she kicked her legs nothing would happen.

            "Miroku!" Sango grunted. "Let me go!" 

            Miroku smiled. "Not until you give me a kiss!" 

            Sango stopped struggling and glared at him. "Never!"

            "Aw come on! Not even a peck on the cheek?"

            "No! Now get off! When I do kiss you I don't want it to be like this." Sango shut her mouth quickly, but it was too late. The words had already been said and the damage had already been done. 

            Miroku releases her hands but remained sitting on her. "When? When you kiss me?" 

            Sango blushed and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. Miroku saw stars and then blackness. 

            "Miroku?" he heard Sango call and he opened his eyes. She was leaning over him with a worried expression on her face.

            "Sango?" Miroku rubbed his head but did not sit up. "What…happened?"

            "Sorry Miroku! I hit you too hard!" Sango covered her mouth with her hands. "Actually I'm not sorry!" she said. 

            Miroku smiled at her and slowly sat up. The ground around him spun and he found himself staring up at the sky again. "Wow you got some right hook." 

            "Miroku!" Sango looked more distressed than ever. "Oh goodness! Will you be okay?"

            Miroku looked at her like she was an idiot. "I'm sure I'll be fine." Even though he highly doubted he would. 

            Sango caught the look and the tint of pain in his voice. "Stay right here, I'm going to go and get something that should work." Miroku saw her leave, though he couldn't see where she ran off to, the effort of moving his head to the side, proved to painful. 

            "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice."

            Not more than five minutes later, but an eternity to Miroku, Sango returned. "Here." She knelt down and put something cold and wet on his forehead. Immediately Miroku felt better. 

            "Wow," He said sitting up. He reached up and held the wet cloth in place. "What is it?" He looked at Sango. "I feel much better."

            "Just a little remedy my father taught me."

            "Sorry." Miroku looked away from her. 

            "For what?"

            "Making you think of you father."

            "Oh I don't need someone to mention him for me to think of him." Sango smiled and took the damp cloth from Miroku, which forced him to look at her again. "I remember him as often as I can, I think the dead should be remembered." 

            Miroku's heart twitched at her words…his parents…his family, they were dead too. "Yeah…" 

            Sango stood up and offered her hand to Miroku to help him up as well. He took it and let go of it as soon as he was standing. "All better then?" Sango asked. She retrieved her boomerang from the ground. 

            Miroku just stared at her; his heart was beating faster and faster. "Yeah…"

            Sango nodded and started to walk away, "We better get going, and I'm sure Shippo's starving by now."

            "Yeah…" was all Miroku could say as he trailed after her. 

            "Miroku!" Shippo's yell brought Miroku back to reality. 

            "What?"

            "I've been yelling your name for the past five minutes!"

            "WHAT?!"

            Shippo pointed to a large mansion up ahead, "That's where Sango is."

            Miroku's expression quickly turned to rage. "Let's go get Sango back…"

            Kirara started to descend. 

            'I'm coming Sango…' Miroku thought.

*******************************************

            (The author's jaw drops in amazement at the amount of reviews she got for the last chapter.)

            Wow. I hope you like this chapter as much. 

            Ryo is pronounced Re-O 

            Please review, and keep reading cause there is more to come. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Bent Reality

The Long Awaited Arrival

            Kagome was up before the sun that day. Today was the day. The day she would set Kikyo free. She stood in a slightly open field and watched the sun rise over the horizon. 

            "Good morning." Inuyasha said. Kagome jumped at his voice but quickly calmed down upon seeing it was only him. He stood behind her watching the sunrise as well. 

            "How long have you been standing there?" Kagome asked. 

            "Long enough." Inuyasha shot a sideways glance at her. She was looking right at him with anger. "It will happen today." He said. 

            Kagome immediately became serious. "Yes, I know…"

            Perhaps, she thought. Today will be the day I return home. 

            "Well let's get a move on, I suppose we'll reach this village by midday." Inuyasha turned and began to walk along the dirt trail.

            "Yes…" Kagome said and started to follow him. 

            The walk was uneventful and silent. Kagome was afraid to speak to Inuyasha about what happened last night.

            Inuyasha stopped walking and grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Kagome."

            "What?" Kagome blushed. 

            "I need to tell you something…"

            "What is it Inuyasha? You can tell me anything."

            "Well," he looked to the ground. 

****

            Naraku's guards were no match for the monk, the fox, and the cat. They scrambled about till none remained. This left a clear trip straight towards Naraku…and Sango. 

            He had long since gagged Sango, now she lay struggling on the floor in his room while he sat near his window making another demon puppet. "I knew they would come for you." He said. "Now it is time to put my plan into action."

            Sango made a strangled sound and shook her head. 

            "Oh you don't approve?" Naraku smirked. "I'm afraid your opinion does not matter in this situation."

            There was a large crash from somewhere near and Sango started to struggle harder. 

            "Rest your strength my dear girl…they will not get by my trap."

            Sango's eyes widened and she looked at the closed door of his room. Unknown to her just meters in that direction Miroku was about to have the battle of a lifetime. 

            "Kirara?" Miroku looked around and found that the room he had just entered was covered in moss. Moss was covering the walls, the ceiling, the floor, and even in the cracks. "What is this place, Shippo?"

            But he didn't get an answer. Shippo and Kirara were nowhere in site. 

            A strange hissing sound filled Miroku's ears and he looked around the room, but only saw the moss. "Who's there?" he asked. He held out his staff and braced his legs. 

            "Me…ssss." The sound spoke. Miroku whirled around trying to find where the sound originated but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. 

            "Where are you?!" 

            "Everywhere…ssss." 

            Miroku froze in place and looked around at the only thing that could be everywhere…the moss. 

            "You are very good at deduction yessss. You knew the moss spoke very quickly…yessss." 

            Miroku's heart beat faster. Could it read his mind?

            "Yesss…I can read your mind."

            A hot flash ran though Miroku…how was he going to get through this, and where were Shippo and Kirara?

            "Oh, it isss not them…ssss. That needss worry you. I would be more concerned….ssss…for my own life if I were you."

            "Who, who….what are you?" Miroku changed his question. 

            "Ah, I am glad…ssss…you asked. I am clouding moss. I search peoplesss mindsss and bring light onto them."

            "I've heard of you." Miroku twirled around the room, unsure of where to look. "You cause people to go insane, you make them wish they were dead and then you grant their wish." Miroku was angry and scared. 

            The moss let out a deep chuckle. "I am honored that you have heard of me. Shall we begin then? SSSS."

            The room twirled around Miroku and he closed his eyes. When he next opened them he was standing outside a large hut with a man holding him back. Miroku found he was much shorter than he was supposed to be. He was a child. 

            Ahead of him a strange light was erupting from nowhere and wind was causing a whizzing sound. 

            Miroku's child eyes widened. "Father." 

            Miroku tried to break free of the man's grip and tried to run to his father. 

            "No Miroku!" the man said. "You will get sucked in too!"

            Miroku started crying, he tried, and tried to break free of the man's grip but was unable to. "FATHER!" he yelled as the light started to decrease and the whizzing sound lessened. 

            The man released Miroku. Miroku ran as fast as he could to his father. But when he arrived there, only a giant crater remained. Miroku collapsed in the dead center of it and started to cry. 

            The ground began to twirl around Miroku again and he found himself as a teenager standing on the outskirts of a town. Several towns' folk were gathered in front of him, most of them men. 

            "Get out of here you pervert!" one man yelled. 

            "Yeah, how dare you treat my daughter that way!" another man yelled. 

            Miroku looked from person to person, finding only hatred in their faces. He turned and started to walk away. The small crowd started cheering that he was leaving. Miroku dropped his head. 

            He only wanted company. He was so lonely. 

            He felt something hit the back of his head and put his hand on the back of his head to feel a sticky substance there. He turned slightly and saw that the crowd had gathered peaches and were throwing them at him. A man whirled one at him and Miroku ducked. It zoomed over his head. 

            "Go on! Get!" he yelled. Several other villagers cheered in agreement. 

            Then the others began to throw the fruit at him and it was impossible to dodge them all. Miroku covered his head and started to run away while the villagers continued to cheer and throw fruit at him. 

            Miroku only stopped running when the sun started to set. He dragged his feet and stared at the ground. A large crack of thunder sounded and rain started to pound hard against Miroku. He looked up at the sky, squinting. He fell to his knees and held his hands up. 

            "Why?!" He yelled. The rain blinded his vision. He could feel the wind tunnel in his right hand and closed his eyes…"WHY?" He screamed. 

            The ground started to spin again and Miroku wanted to scream. He found himself being repeatedly hit in the head by Sango, insulted by Inuyasha…pitied by Kagome.

            "STOP!" Miroku screamed. The moss room came into vision and Miroku didn't even realize that he was kneeling on the ground panting hard. 

            "Had enough?" the moss questioned. Miroku saw the moss on the floor and glared at it. 

            Is my life really that bad? He thought. Will I be alone forever?

            "Yessss, you will."

            Miroku covered his eyes with one hand while he braced himself on the ground with the other. He was so sad, so lonely, and so afraid. He really didn't want to live anymore. 

            Perhaps I should wish to end my life, he thought. 

            "Yessss."

            Miroku looked up and stared at the moss-covered wall. He put his hand back on the ground and strained to find a shred of hope in his mind. 

            "No…" The moss persuaded. "You have nothing to live for…ssss."

            Miroku continued to stare. 

            Nothing to live for, he thought. Nothing. What about…what about….

            He tried to think, he tried to find something he had to live for. 

            "No….ssss…. stop thinking." The moss seemed upset. 

            The ground twirled around him again and he found himself walking next to Sango on the way back to Kikyo's hut just before Naraku took her. 

            "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Miroku." She said. 

            Miroku looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

            Sango looked away from him as they walked. "I don't think I could stand it if you died." 

            Miroku continued to stare at her. "What? Do you mean you'd miss me?"

            Sango looked at him, "Of course I'd miss you! But what I meant was…"

            "Yes…"

            "I don't think I can live without you…" 

            Miroku stopped walking and watched Sango walk away. "Sango!"

            She stopped walking and turned around in place and looked at him. He was several yards back. 

            "I don't think I could stay alive with out you either." 

            Sango smiled and nodded. "Then that settles it, no dieing." 

            Miroku walked up next to her and they walked the rest of the way in silence, enjoying each other's company.

            The ground twirled and Miroku found himself standing in a room with dead moss covering everything. A door was in front of him that had been covered in moss earlier. He ran through it as fast as he could. 

            "Such, will to live….ssss.' the moss muttered, before completely disappearing. 

****

            Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, you must return to the future when you can."

            That wasn't what Kagome had been expecting at all, "WHAT?" she yelled. 

            Inuyasha winced at the high-pitched sound. "Well, you said, that I am waiting for you there…"

            "Yes, but I can't leave you alone for 500 years!" she ripped her hand away from him. 

            "I have already waited 500 years!" he yelled. 

            Kagome stopped short on a comeback and sighed. He was right; he had already waited. 

            But what if the future Inuyasha is so different, she thought, that I don't love him. 

            Kagome was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't see Inuyasha turn his face away quickly and wipe his eyes. 

            "Let's go." He said. "I am sure Kikyo is expecting us by now." 

            Kagome nodded and walked a pace behind Inuyasha, still lost in thought. 

****

            Miroku's been gone for a day now, he left Midday yesterday and it is midday. Kikyo assured Petra to not expect them back. Petra nodded though she was sad she would not see Shippo again. 

            Jim on the other hand couldn't be happier. "I think I'll go and sit out on the porch." 

            Petra sighed and saw him walk from the hut. 

            "Petra, I am taking a nap." Kikyo disappeared through a door in the hut. 

            Petra closed her eyes and laid down on the hard wood floor. 

            "Ah Demon!" she heard Jim yell and she sat up and watched him bound inside and start to run in circles. 

            "Get off it!" she yelled. She hoped it was Shippo. 

            She walked out of the hut and stared at the strange people that were standing just before the deck. 

            "Kikyo there?" a girl with black hair and in strange clothes asked. 

            "Yeah where is she, girl?" the one with long white hair and dog-ears demanded. 

            Petra stared at the girl and noticed she was the spitting image of Kikyo, but she'd never seen the dog boy before. 

            "I'm Petra," she greeted. 

            "I'm Kagome." The girl with black hair bowed slightly.

            Perhaps Petra would retrieve Kikyo for this girl. 

            "I don't care who ya are!" the dog barked. "I want Kikyo."

            On second thought, Kikyo IS napping. 

            "This is Inuyasha, Petra. Don't mind him." Kagome smiled. 

            Petra nodded and looked at the sun. Ah, the rays calmed her. "What is your business with Kikyo?" she asked nicely. 

            "That is none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled, advancing a step. 

            "Inuyasha calm down!" Kagome grabbed his arm. 

            Petra sighed. "I will get Kikyo, but not for you dog boy…"

            Inuyasha growled. 

            "But for this polite young lady." Petra disappeared into the hut. She quietly knocked on the door Kikyo had disappeared through. "Hey, Inuyasha's here." 

            "Inuyasha don't go inside!" Kagome stomped her foot. 

            "Oh shove it Kagome, I'm going to go get her." Inuyasha was on the deck. 

            "SIT!"

            SMASH.

            Inuyasha went right through the deck and hit the cold ground, "Ow." Inuyasha pried himself up and crawled back to Kagome's side. "Fine, whatever." He muttered. 

            "Oh my." Kikyo appeared in the doorway and looked at the broken deck. 

            Inuyasha stared up at her, "Kikyo…" 

            "Hey!" Petra yelled from behind Kikyo spotting the deck. "Who do you think built that?"

            "Me!" A male voice said. 

            "Shut up Jim," Petra looked behind her. 

            "Shush." Kikyo held her hand up and Petra's mouth closed so fast her teeth clanked together. 

            "Kikyo, I presume you know why we are here?" Kagome asked. 

            "Yes, yes I do." She stared at Kagome, who stared right back. "And I'm afraid that won't happen." 

            Inuyasha just sat on the ground looking from one woman to the other. He was unsure who would come out of this battle alive. 

********************************

            Wow…I just love that part with Miroku! I can't believe I thought of it! (Author makes little squealing noises)

            Finally! Kagome and Inuyasha have arrived at Kikyo's. I must say about time. 

            What is Naraku planning? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing good. 

            Review and Keep reading cause there are more chapters to come!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Bent Reality

Darkest Before Dawn

            Dusk. The wind had a chill to it and the glare the two women were giving each other just added to the frost. 

            Kikyo had given Kagome a bow and they were both standing several yards from one another pointing bows at each other. Inuyasha sat on the broken porch with Petra standing in the doorway behind him. "They're going to kill each other!" she wailed. 

            "Hush!" Inuyasha yelled. 

            She did, but whimpered every now and then. 

            "Kikyo! You're time has passed to walk this earth!" Kagome yelled. 

            "Wrong my dear girl, it is only just starting. What about you, this is not the time you belong in!" Kikyo's bow shook slightly. 

            "Kikyo! Listen to me! It doesn't have to end this way." Kagome squinted. 

            "Sorry," Kikyo pulled her bow back. "This is the only way." She released the arrow and Kagome made no attempt to move. 

            "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. 

****

            "Naraku!"  Miroku burst into a room with Shippo and Kirara on his heels. They had been waiting right outside the moss room, tied and gagged. 

            Naraku stood up, slightly surprised. "Oh my, my, my." He rubbed his hands together. Sango was squirming like mad on the ground. Her eyes were squeezed tight together in her attempts. 

            "Sango!" Miroku reached out to her but did not move closer. Naraku laughed. 

            "I should have guessed as much!" he said. "You have much will to live." Naraku looked at Sango. "Bet you it is because of this spring blossom." He kicked her and she grunted and stopped squirming. 

            "Naraku…" Miroku growled. 

            Naraku shook his head and picked Sango up by her chin. She held her eyes closed and Miroku could see tears running down her cheeks. "Even the strongest of souls can break." Naraku said seeing the tears on her face. He pulled her close to his body and she grunted and opened her eyes, pain shown in them.

            Naraku dropped her and Miroku saw blood drenching the ropes and her shirt. Then he looked to Naraku and saw a bloody knife in his hands. 

            "I was going to do it sooner, but I wanted to see the look on your face." Naraku smirked. "I must say it was worth the wait."

            "Why you!" Miroku charged at Naraku and cut him in half with his staff. A small wooden statue flew out and broke in two. Miroku screamed. 

            "A puppet!" Shippo said. 

            Sango made a muffled sound. Miroku ran to her and removed her binds. He held her in his arms. Blood was trailing from her mouth. "Miroku…"

            Miroku's eyes started to sting. 

            "Miroku…it was a trick…the real Naraku….he's…going to take Kikyo…" Sango looked into Miroku's eyes. 

            "Shh, Sango don't try and talk." He put his finger to her lips. 

            Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were partially closed. "I'm sorry." She breathed. 

            "For what?" 

            "Breaking my promise to not die." She blinked. 

            "Don't say that!" Miroku nearly yelled. "You're not going to die." 

            Sango smiled and with her last remaining strength leaned up and kissed Miroku on the lips. She fell limply back into his arms and Miroku held her close to him as he sat on the ground. He could taste her blood on his lips. 

            Kirara had transformed into her kitten state and was nudging Sango's legs. Shippo was standing near, silently crying. 

            Miroku's bangs hid his eyes. His head was leaning slightly over Sango's. 

            Shippo could have sworn he saw a drop of water land on her cheek. 

****

            Kagome shot her own arrow and it collided with Kikyo's in mid air. A bright light erupted from the arrows, a shock wave came, knocking both Kikyo and Kagome back. Not to mention completely destroying the hut. Kagome landed in the lake and Kikyo fell into a tree. 

            Kagome surfaced as fast as she could, she clutched to her bow with all her might. Giant waves were towering over her head and she was having trouble getting air. She glanced at the shore when a waved passed and saw a giant crater had formed where she had just been earlier. 

            'Where's Inuyasha?' she thought when she saw the hut had completely vanished. She was more worried about him than her own life. Just like she had always been. 

            Her clothes were dragging her down in the water. It was getting harder and harder for Kagome to keep her head above water. Her movements started to get slower and more pained. 

            "Inuyasha!" she yelled as her head sank under water. She reached to the surface with one of her hands, while the other held tight to the bow. She was reaching as if this was a fairy tale and someone was going to rescue her before she died. 

            Then she reminded herself when she could no longer see the light of the surface, 'this is no dream. This is no fairy tale.'

            Kagome opened her mouth to scream but only bubbles escaped. 

****

            Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground and looked around. He had grabbed Petra just before the arrows had hit and had covered her with his own body. He stood up now and looked around. There was a giant crater in the middle and the hut was gone. Kikyo was tangled in some tree branches and her soul collectors had started to gather around her. 

            Where was Kagome?

            Inuyasha walked to the center of the crater and looked around. "Kagome!" he called. No answer came. 

            Kikyo landed softly on the ground near him and her soul collectors flew away. "Hello Inuyasha."

            Inuyasha turned and looked at Kikyo. Then he drew Tetsusiuga and glared over her shoulder. 

            "What are you looking at Inuyasha?" Kikyo turned around in time to see Naraku catch her in a throat lock and pin her to the ground. She quickly zapped him with her powers and he released her. 

            "Why you little…" he rubbed his hands. He looked at Inuyasha and stood straight up.

            Inuyasha growled. 

            Kikyo sat on the ground and rubbed her neck. Some of her soul collectors had appeared again and were circling her. 

            "Ah, I see you have already taken care of your duplicate." Naraku said to Kikyo. 

            Kikyo said nothing and his words only made Inuyasha charge at him. 

****

            Kagome's limp body hit the bottom of the lake and her eyes closed. Her hand was still reaching up towards the surface as if some means of hope still remained. 

            I can't die, she thought. I just can't. 

            "Then don't…" a male voice entered her ears. Kagome opened her eyes and found herself standing in nothing but white. Everything around her was white and it seemed to go on forever. It was a mighty big change from the blackness she was used to seeing. 

            Perhaps I really am dead, she thought. 

            "Hello." The voice came again. Kagome turned around and saw a man standing there. He was wearing a blue suit and looked like an older version of Sota. 

            Kagome's eye's widened. "Dad?"

            The man nodded and extended his hand to his daughter. Kagome took it and a wonderful sensation filled her. Her father and her were walking along a brick path with cherry blossoms lining the sides. The pedals were blowing in a light wind. It was beautiful. 

            "Kagome."

            Kagome looked at him. He was handsome. He was just the way she had pictured him. "Yes…" she had so many questions to ask. Where should she start? 

            "Listen to me Kagome." He said. "You cannot die."

            Kagome looked at him, all her questions were replaced with new ones. 

            "It is not your time. Do not give up so easy. Feel the power inside of you bloom, my daughter." He patted her on the shoulder. 

            "Dad?" Kagome's eyes started to water. "I've missed you so much!" she hugged him tight and she was no longer a teenager, but a young girl. 

            He was kneeling down and the young Kagome was hugging him around his middle, even though she was standing. She was crying onto his shirt. 

            "Now, there, there." He stroked the back of her head. "Dry your tears, there is no need to cry." 

            Kagome sniffled and hugged him tighter. "Daddy." 

            The cherry blossoms blew gracefully by them. Father and daughter were together at last. It was a site to marvel at. 

            "Now Kagome go back and put Kikyo to rest and destroy Naraku. Your mother has been worried about you." He moved her head so she was looking at him. "Kay?" he smiled. 

            Kagome smiled and titled her head to the side. "Kay." She said. 

            The wind blew really hard and a chill came over Kagome. She hugged herself and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was surrounded by water and one of her hands clasped a bow, while arrows were attached to her back. 

            She had a breath of air in her lungs. She kicked off the bottom and swam as fast as she could towards the top. She broke the surface and took a deep breath in. The giant waves have disappeared, the water was calm and the moon was reflecting off the surface.  

            Kagome heard the clanking of metal and turned to look where the hut had once been. She saw Inuyasha and Naraku fighting. Kikyo was sitting on the ground with her soul collectors around her. Kagome swam to the shore and climbed out of the water. She kneeled on the grass for a little while before standing and walking towards Kikyo. 

            How dare she, Kagome thought. She just watches while Inuyasha fights. Not that she can do much…but still. Kagome stopped far enough away to not be seen. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and loaded it into the bow. She took aim-

            "This is for Inuyasha's heart that you broke." Kagome said and released the arrow. 

            Kikyo saw the arrow whiz towards her. She didn't have time to move, to react. The arrow hit her causing another bright light to erupt and another shock wave. 

            Kagome felt a warm sensation over come her. 'My soul.' She thought. 

            It was wonderful, this feeling. It was like Kagome had never been whole until now. She felt the power, the strength. The joy of having her soul return to her. 

This explains it, she thought. This explains why I had been so weak. I couldn't do anything if I didn't have all my soul. So does this mean, Kikyo's gone? 

The light subsided and Kagome noticed that her clothes were no longer wet. Naraku and Inuyasha had stopped their fighting and were staring at her. Inuyasha seemed completely surprised and Naraku looked furious. 

"No!" Naraku yelled and was suddenly standing in front of Kagome. She took a step back. "Kikyo was supposed to get the soul!" 

"Sorry to disappoint." 

"No matter, at least I was able to kill that little demon exterminator." Naraku smirked. 

"Sango?" Kagome asked, shocked. 

"Yeah, I do believe that was her name." He seemed to think then he reached out and lifted Kagome up by the neck of her shirt. Kagome seemed unfazed. 

"Naraku, put her down!" Inuyasha got his voice back. 

Kagome glared at him. "How come you didn't save me?" she asked. "From the water!"

This seemed rather irrelevant at the moment to Inuyasha, "I was busy!"

"Yeah saving your own ass." Kagome looked away from him. 

"You seemed to have done fine on your own!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"No thanks you to!"

"Enough!" Naraku yelled. 

"I agree." Kagome turned her attention towards Naraku. She held her hand out and it was inches from his face. Kagome closed her eyes. 

Oh someone please, please help me think of what to do, she thought. 

Then like a movie playing, Kagome saw Midoriko hold her hand in front of a demon's face and utter, 'Purify.' As fast as it had appeared the vision was gone. 

Kagome smiled and narrowed her eyes. 

"What are you up to girl?" Naraku raised an eyebrow. 

Kagome's hand remained just inches from his face. "Purify." She said and pressed her hand against his face. 

Naraku screamed in pain and released Kagome. She remained in her place floating in the air, with her hand pressed firmly against his face. 

"PURIFY!" She yelled. A bright light surrounded her.

"Oh not again." Petra muttered and covered her head with her hands. 

Inuyasha shielded his eyes.

*****************************

            I must say that has got to be one of the evilest cliffhangers I have ever made. Not this last one, but that one with Miroku and Sango. Not that this last one was any better. 

            I hope you didn't cry! My brother made a comment about when I end my stories sad like that, that I walk around the house all depressed. Now who wants to be depressed? Not me. So the next chapter will be here soon. 

            So Review, and keep reading!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Bent Reality

Wake Up the Sun Is Rising

            Kagome closed her eyes to shield them from the light. As soon as they were closed she regretted it because she could feel the world around her changing. Her new power had made her more perceptive. She could feel the time whizzing by her, as she traveled back…or is it forward.

            Kagome opened her eyes and saw tiles above her. She felt something in her arm and laughter coming from somewhere by her feet. She felt the bed move as someone shifted in position. 

            "Not again!" Ms. Higurashi yelled. 

            "Check!" Rin exclaimed. 

            "Good show dear," Sesshomaru said. 

            "Come on Ms. Higurashi, check mate her!" Koga encouraged. 

            Mom…Kagome thought, Rin, Sesshomaru, Koga?

            "Oh shut your mouth Koga, let her think!" Inuyasha said. 

            'Inuyasha…' Kagome thought. 

            Her eyes started to water. 

            'Inuyasha is here?'

            "Inuyasha?" Kagome called. 

            All movement in the room seized. Kagome felt movement on the end of her bed, whoever had been sitting there had gotten up. 

            "Kagome." Inuyasha appeared into her line of vision. When she saw his face the tears started to stream down her face even faster. "Kagome?"

            "It was terrible!" Kagome sobbed and flung her arms around Inuyasha neck. He was slightly startled, he had been sure she would yell at him. "It was terrible!" She buried her head in his shoulder. 

            "It's okay now…" He stroked the back of her head. 

            "Come on Rin let's go." Sesshomaru grabbed his wife's arm. She gave him an objective look but followed him out the door. 

            Sesshomaru came back in and grabbed Koga by his shoulders, "You too." 

            "Aw, come on!" Koga said as the door shut behind him. 

            "Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi was standing behind Inuyasha, her voice sounded hoarse. 

            "Mom?" Kagome pulled back from Inuyasha and saw her mom. "MOM!" She yelled. 

            Her mother hugged Kagome so tight, Inuyasha thought she was going to pop. 

            "I'm so glad your okay!" Ms. Higurashi said. 

            Inuyasha smiled and put his hand on Ms. Higurashi's shoulder. She pulled back from her daughter and nodded to Inuyasha. "Kagome I'm sure you have many questions to ask." Inuyasha said. 

            "Oh yeah." Kagome wiped the tears out of her eyes. 

            "After you get something to eat I'll start to answer them for you." Inuyasha tip toed over to the door and opened it quickly. Rin and Koga collapsed onto the floor. "Listening in? Or was the door speaking to you?" Inuyasha said. 

            Rin stood up and quickly ran to Kagome. Koga just stood. 

            "I told them not to," Sesshomaru said. 

            Kagome leaned forward and strained to see out the door at Sesshomaru. He seemed to notice and backed up a little more. 

            "Hi Kagome!" Rin said. 

            Kagome looked at her. "Who are you?" Kagome asked.

            Rin laughed, "It's me! Rin!"

            Kagome stared at her, "Why it is!" she hugged her. Inuyasha pulled Rin out of the hug.

            "Don't crowd her, she just woke up." Inuyasha crossed his arms. Kagome smiled. 

            "Oh, Inuyasha…" 

            Ryo walked in and smiled at Kagome.

            "Miroku?" Kagome asked. 

            Ryo shook his head, "Oh no, but I'm flattered you thought I was him. I'm his greatest great grandson, and your doctor." Ryo walked over to Kagome and started to take her blood pressure. 

            "I can do that Ryo." Inuyasha snatched it away from him. 

            Ryo snatched it back. "Aren't you supposed to be working now?" 

            Inuyasha backed away and looked at the wall. "Well I can work now if I must."

            "No!" Kagome said. 

            "Hold still!" Ryo said. "Fine, he doesn't have to work now." 

            Then it dawned on her, "Are you a doctor?" she asked Inuyasha.

            Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah." 

            Kagome's heart swelled with pride. 

            "Well you seem to be in perfect heath, Kagome." Ryo set down his stethoscope after taking her heartbeat. 

            "Of course she is!" Inuyasha said. 

            "This is wonderful Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi threw her arms around her daughter's neck again. Kagome smiled nervously, all the eyes in the room were on her. 

            It was making her uncomfortable. She wished they wouldn't. 

            "I must go and call grandpa right away! Don't you go anywhere!" Ms. Higurashi laughed and scurried out the door.

            Kagome looked to Inuyasha, "So can you get that food for me now? I'm starving!" 

            "First there's one thing I must ask you, that I have been wondering." Sesshomaru walked into the room with his same expressionless smile. 

            "And what would that be?" Kagome smiled, she knew what he was talking about. 

            "It's about Sango's death…"

****

            She was traveling, floating, journeying. Sango's hair seemed weightless as she glided along a white tunnel, she looked at her hands, and they almost seemed transparent. She looked behind her and she saw Miroku holding her lifeless body in his arms. His shoulders were shaking and he was mumbling what sounded like pleas. Pleas to return. 

            Sango wanted to return, she wanted to go back to Miroku, to sooth him, to comfort him and to take his pain away. But she just kept moving along the white tunnel, farther and farther away from him. She reached out to him, yelling his name, screaming for him, but no sound escaped her lips. 

            "Sango!" a female voice yelled. 

            Sango turned around and saw Kagome, floating directly in front of her, but she was hole unlike Sango, who was transparent. "Kagome?" Sango was surprised her voice worked. 

            "Sango! What do you think you're doing?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. 

            "I, uh, I don't know what you mean…" Sango was rightfully confused. 

            "I'm surprised at you Sango. How could you die! You go back to Miroku right now!" Kagome floated towards Sango and pushed her lightly in Miroku's direction. Sango immediately started floating towards him. 

            It surprised her because she had tried so hard to go back and now with a simple push from Kagome, she was. She was floating backwards, she watched Kagome get smaller as she drifted away. 

            "Bye Sango!" Kagome called. "I'm returning to my own time. Promise to take care of Inuyasha! And tell Miroku I say good bye!" Kagome waved bye with both her hands. "Tell Shippo I'm sorry!"

            "I will Kagome!" Sango smiled and waved as well. "I promise to watch over Inuyasha! And when I do die, when I'm old and wrinkly, I'll make sure my children watch him!" 

            A wonderful sensation filled Sango and Kagome and the light disappeared in a flash. 

            She found her eyes were closed even though she had never closed them. A sharp pain was emitting from her stomach and she felt strong arms wrapped around her. 

            'Miroku…' Sango thought. His head was on her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her ear. Sango smiled, "You lecher let me go!" she whispered. 

            Miroku looked at her, bewilderment, astonishment, and horror radiated off his face. Sango smiled again. 

            "What? You thought I'd break my promise?" she said. 

            Miroku let out a whimper and hugged her. He started to laugh out of relief. 

            His embrace made Sango very aware of where she was. Sitting in Miroku's lap. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode and she felt something soft and fury by her legs. She looked past Miroku's shoulder and saw Kirara nudging her leg. 

            "Sango!" Miroku wailed and pulled her back, looked at her face, and then hugged her again. 

            Shippo had walked over and was standing in front of Miroku. "Your alive!" he proclaimed. "How?"

            Miroku slowly pulled Sango back, with his hands on her shoulders and looked both happy and surprised at her. "Yeah? How? Not that I'm complaining." 

            Sango frowned slightly and looked away from him. "Kagome, she…she's returning home." 

            Miroku nodded. 

            "She says to tell you Good Bye." Sango looked up with a very sad expression. "She wants me to watch over Inuyasha…I told her forever. I told her my children would watch him when I no longer can." Sango said this all very slowly like she was revealing a terrible secret. 

            "And so will their children, and their children's children, Inuyasha will remain in our family forever."

            "Our family?" Sango blushed. 

            "Friends!" Miroku added. "A family of friends! You didn't think I would leave you to take care of Inuyasha, did you?" 

            Sango smiled, "No of course not."

****

            As Kagome finished answering Sesshomaru's questions about Sango's death, with each answer she gave, the smile on both Sesshomaru and Koga's face widened. Inuyasha finally returned with her food. Pudding. That's all he could find. 

            "Sorry." He said placing it on a tray in front of her. 

            "It's okay," Kagome said, happily taking the spoon from him.

            "So I guess you would like to ask questions now." Sesshomaru said. 

            "Oh yes." Kagome shoved a spoonful of pudding in her mouth. "Rye Roo."

            Inuyasha laughed. 

            "What'd she say?" Rin whispered to him. 

            "I do." Inuyasha translated. 

            Kagome laughed and swallowed the mouthful. "So what happened to Naraku? Did I kill him?"

            The memory was fresh for Kagome but it was 500 years old for Inuyasha.

            Inuyasha scratched his head and looked at Sesshomaru. "Kinda," he said. 

            Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

            "What he means to say Kagome," Koga spoke up, though he never moved from his spot near the door. As though if he got to close to her he would go insane. "Is when you purified Naraku, you made him good and not evil."

            "Oh my god! He drove me insane!" Rin put both her hands on her head. "He kept offering me things, and he kept getting pounded by Sesshomaru. You think he would have stopped after the twentieth time."

            Sesshomaru made a weird grunting sound and Rin laughed. "That's my fluffy!" she patted him on the arm, she would have patted him on the head but she was to short. 

            Kagome looked from Rin to Sesshomaru and then opened her mouth, "You're married!" 

            Sesshomaru turned to the side and Rin nodded happily.

            "That's wonderful! So have you two, you know…" Kagome pointed to Sesshomaru and cocked her eyebrow. 

            Rin was just about to talk when Sesshomaru coughed loudly, "Let's get back to Naraku shall we?"

            Sesshomaru stepped forward and began talking nonsense about something, it may have been interesting but Kagome was not listening. She was watching Rin, who was standing behind Sesshomaru and slightly to the left so she could be seen. She was making odd hand gestures and then pointing to Sesshomaru. 

            Kagome's pure and young mind did not understand what the signs meant. 

            Inuyasha on the other hand, who was standing by Kagome's bed, new perfectly well what each sign was. He was about to puke if she didn't stop. 

            Koga was behind Rin standing by the door. He couldn't see all the signs she was making but when he did see one, he tried not to laugh. 

            Ms. Higurashi could not take it any longer, "No way Rin! He didn't!" 

            "He did!" Rin put her hands behind her back and nodded. 

            Sesshomaru looked at her and grabbed her by the back of the neck of her shirt and dragged her out the door. Rin pleasantly waved good bye to everyone. 

            Sesshomaru slammed the door nearly hitting Koga. 

            "Hey!" he yelled, but the door was already shut and Sesshomaru and Rin were long gone. 

            "Ten Bucks says they do it in the closet again." Ryo spoke up. He had been standing behind Ms. Higurashi's chair the whole time listening intently. 

            "Make it twenty and you've got a deal." Koga said. 

            "Enough!" Inuyasha stepped in-between them before they could shake on it. "You!" he pointed to Ryo, "Out!" he turned to Koga, "And you! I'm surprised at you!" 

            Ryo didn't move and Koga just scoffed at Inuyasha. 

            Kagome wanted to test something, to see if Inuyasha was still the same, Inuyasha she knew. 

            "Hey Koga…" Kagome said. 

            Koga ran to her and looked into her eyes, hope filled his own eyes. "Yes, Kagome? What is it?" 

            Inuyasha took a deep breath. 'It's okay,' he told himself. 'It's okay…' His face started to get red from jealousy and rage. 

            "Well Koga," Kagome twirled some of her hair with her finger. She found it to be greasy. She would need to take a shower…

            "Yes?" 

            BLAM!

            Inuyasha had grabbed the back of Koga's shirt and had hurled him right through the wall, straight into the hallway. An unfortunate nurse who had been walking by had been smashed into the ground by parts of the wall and Koga. 

            "Inuyasha!" Ms. Higurashi stood up to get a better look. 

            Kagome was trying hard not to laugh. Inuyasha was still fuming in a rage. 

            Koga picked himself up and helped the poor nurse up as well. "Hello," she said. "Such a strange way to meet some one." She brushed some of the wall of her skirt. 

            Koga was transfixed by her, by her voice, the way she stood, her smile. "Hi, um… I'm Koga." He brushed a piece of wall of her shoulder. 

            "Pleasure to meet you." 

            Ryo pouted, "Inuyasha can you throw me through the next wall? I want to meet women like that. Although it does cost a lot to fix walls. Inuyasha!" The still fuming Inuyasha had backed Ryo into a corner; he smiled nervously up at him.

            Kagome wondered if it still worked… "Sit." She said placidly. 

            WHAM.

            Inuyasha hit the floor inches from Ryo. Who stepped over Inuyasha and ran through the smashed wall. "Got to go fill out paper work for this mess!" he yelled as he ran out of site. 

            Ms. Higurashi had always wondered about that sit word. 

            Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his head, "Forgot about this damn spell." He pulled at the necklace that had been hidden under his shirt. 

            The sudden fall had also knocked his hat off. His silver ear's shown through and several people in the hallway who had stopped to look at the smashed wall, now stopped to gawk at the freak boy. 

            This did not sit well with Kagome. "Get!" she said to the people. She ripped the I. V. out of her arm, which caused a shooting pain up her arm. She then hopped out of bed and stood just before the broken wall. "Go away from here! There is nothing to see here! Move along, move along." 

            The people groaned in announce of being told what to do but left all the same. It may have been from the murderous look Koga was giving them though. 

            Inuyasha was now standing behind Kagome, his hat firmly back in place. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up and slightly behind her and smiled at Inuyasha's calm expression. 

            Does he really love me? Kagome thought. He did wait 500 years for me. What a long time to wait. 

            Inuyasha turned Kagome so she was facing him and put both his hands on her shoulders. 

            His sweet expression startled Kagome and she couldn't move. 

            "You were worth the wait." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. 

            Kagome's eyes shot open wide in surprise. But when Inuyasha did not pull away, she closed them and enjoyed his kiss.  

            Ms. Higurashi was smiling at her daughter and her soon to be son-in-law. 

***********************************

            I broke one hundred reviews… (ChocoChocoChan goes into convulsions of excitement.)

You all should be wondering one question…Where is Shippo?

            The next chapter will explain it all. And it is also the last chapter.

            There will be a sequel to this story.  There is also a VERY IMPORTANT author note in the next chapter. 

            READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! They are there for a reason. Well mine are. 

            Review?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Bent Reality 

Looking Back

            Kagome slept peacefully on the bed while Inuyasha quietly tried to sneak out of bed. The same bed, he had been sleeping in the same bed as her. 

            "Stop right there mister." Kagome's eyes shot open. 

            Inuyasha froze and chuckled softly.

            "What about my morning kiss?"

            Inuyasha smiled and climbed over the bed till he was next to her, "But, of course, how could I have forgotten?" He kissed her firmly on the lips. 

            Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and Inuyasha decided that work could wait till later. 

            Hours later Kagome wrapped one of the many blankets around her body and smiled mischievously to Inuyasha. He was lying on the bed resting on his elbow. 

            "Where ya going?" He asked. 

            "Kitchen," Kagome said simply. She opened the door of the bedroom to reveal a hallway, littered with pictures. 

            "What for?" Inuyasha smirked. 

            "Whipped Cream." Kagome walked out the door. 

            "Why would you need whipped cream?" Inuyasha could hardly contain his passion. 

            "Cause it tastes better with whipped cream." Kagome was about to shut the door. 

            "What tastes better?" Inuyasha was panting with excitement. 

            "You, silly." Kagome closed the door and entered the hallway. 

            Inuyasha growled with lust, but remained on the bed, waiting for her to return. 

            As Kagome walked, she admired the pictures on her wall. The first one nearest the bedroom door was of her wedding day. Inuyasha had a nervous look on his face and Kagome had dropped her flowers and had bent over to pick them up. 

            The next was of Sesshomaru and Rin. It was a simple picture with just their faces and a blue background. 

            Underneath that picture was a picture of a young girl, three or so, she had freckles and short black hair. She was the spitting image of Rin, except for her golden eyes. 

            The next picture was of Ryo and Kagome's friend Eri. After Eri had finished high school, her and Ryo had started dating seriously and they were now engaged. They plan to name their first son Miroku. 

            The picture underneath it was also of Ryo and Eri, but Kagome and Inuyasha were standing next to them smiling. Inuyasha had his famous baseball cap on and Kagome was holding up hockey tickets. Who knew Eri was such a fan. 

            The next picture over was of a baby boy. He looked just born and he had golden eyes, and he was bald.

            The next picture was of the same person, three years old now. He had short, spiky, silver hair. 

            The next was him at six. Then the one under that was him at ten. The final picture was of this same boy at thirteen. His hair was no longer naturally spiky, but spiked with gel. You could tell by his smile that he loved the color of his eyes. This boy was Kagome and Inuyasha's son, Inasho. 

            Kagome tapped the picture. "Good thing he's at baseball camp for the summer." She said before scurrying down more of the hallway. 

            The very last picture was Kagome's favorite. It was a drawing of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Inuyasha had made an artist draw it back in the feudal era. Kagome was so pleased when he had given it to her that she had nearly cried. She missed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo so much. Inuyasha would tell her story upon story of his travels in the feudal era. And at the end of each Kagome would cry. Inuyasha had said he would stop telling her, but Kagome had insisted that he continue. 

            Kagome was startled when two very strong arms wrapped around her waist. "What's taking you?" 

            "I'm just looking at the pictures." Kagome said. She turned around so she could see him. 

            "I've got something for you." Inuyasha said. 

            "What?" Kagome thought it would be a kiss. So you can imagine her surprise when Inuyasha scurried to a cabinet in the kitchen. Kagome watched as he rummaged around in it, till he finally pulled out a metal box with a lock. 

            Inuyasha pulled a key out of nowhere and unlocked the box. It popped open and he picked up the small round jewel that had been concealed inside. It started to glow. The metal of the box had concealed its glow to Kagome. "It can't be…" Kagome said. 

            "Kagome," Inuyasha held it out to her. 

            Kagome took it and looked at him. She had never known he had been searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. 

            "Make a wish." Inuyasha whispered. 

            Kagome closed her hand around the jewel and shook her head. "No," she said. 

            Inuyasha leaned in close to her, as if he was about to kiss her, "Why not?" 

            Kagome smiled and took his hand. She set it on her stomach and Inuyasha grinned. "Let's give it to our daughter."

            "And then she'll give it to her daughter." Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek. 

            Kagome giggled. "And then she'll give it to her daughter."

            Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome's stomach. The blanket was covering it, so he did not kiss bear skin. He growled, edging for Kagome to drop the blanket. 

            "As soon." She grabbed Inuyasha chin. "As I get the whipped cream."

            Inuyasha smirked. 

**********************************

            THE END!

            Wasn't that wonderful? I hope you understand why it took me an awful long time to write this chapter. In reality I really had to write two chapters. This one and the sequels first chapter, just so you people could have it all at the same time. I don't mind. I love you!

            And now for the important author note:

                        There will be a sequel to this. It will be about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha's lives in the feudal era after Kagome has gone. Aren't you wondering how Inuyasha was able to find all the shards to the jewel? It must have taken a long time without Kagome there to see them. 

                        And what about Shippo? Why isn't he in the future? He's a demon; he should live to be older than Inuyasha. So where is he? You'll have to read the sequel to find out. 

                        And what about Miroku and Sango's love life? Is there even a love life? Maybe Sango didn't really love Miroku, but just wanted children to watch over Inuyasha. All the answers to your questions will be answered in 'Bent Reality's' sequel…

            Second Chances

            Coming to a computer near you. 

            I hope you enjoyed this story! I am so happy that I actually finished it! And for those of you who are wondering. I posted the sequel the same time I posted this chapter, so yes, it should be out there. GO AND LOOK FOR IT! It will be my first sequel and I am dying to know what you think. 

            Well tootles. 

            And Review!


End file.
